Masked
by FeesleyForDraco
Summary: The war is over, but for Ginny Weasley, the dangers have only just begun. With the help of long forgotten magic, will Ginny, Draco & Blaise be able to find the missing piece of their soul and save the wizarding world? GW/DM/BZ/OC very graphic, SMUT FIC! Also Hermione/Charlie. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (12/9/12): I am going through and editing/revising this story in an attempt to clear my writer's block and get my head back in the game, so to speak. I have several future chapters outlined and I know where I want the story to go, but for some reason the words are not flowing the way I would like and it is pissing me off. I don't know how else to get you guys some new worthy material without starting from the beginning again. I hope you still stick with me. I have big big plans for this story, I just need to get all my ducks in a row.**

* * *

Original Author's Note (11/15/10): This is my second fanfic. My last one was a Dramione so I thought I would change it up a little and do a more challenging pairing. This fic will begin as Draco/Ginny/Blaise, then eventually Draco/Ginny/Blaise/Other Character (It's a surprise!) and will include scenes of an adult nature that show Draco/Blaise and Ginny/Other Character separately and DGB as a threesome and eventually a foursome. More pairings include Hermione/Charlie and Lavender/Seamus, among others. It is Ginny's 7th year (8th year for the Golden Trio). The war is over and all the 8th years are returning to Hogwarts to finish their schooling and sit their NEWTS. Fred did not die because it's my story and losing Fred makes me sad! All of the Slytherin students in Harry's year fought for the school in the final battle despite their parents being Deatheaters. Times are changing... (PS.. If you are a big cannon Weasley fan, this story will fuck up your world. Just sayin')

* * *

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations! **This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco . I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Failing Miserably

Draco Malfoy was bored. Wandering around Diagon Alley wouldn't be so bad if Blaise didn't insist on going into _every_ _single_ clothing store in the alley. The duo of Slytherins were currently perusing Gladrags. Draco was unimpressed with the selection of 'Fine Wizarding Fashions', but he knew that if he complained, Blaise would only take longer to shop. Luckily, a familiar voice pulled his attention away from a rack of cashmere sweaters. He ducked behind a large display of leather coats to watch as two redheads bickered over a rather plain blue sun dress. The offending dress was being held up by a stocky woman in her fifties. She seemed to be trying to convince a much younger redhead to give the selection a chance but was failing miserably. The younger girl looked to be in her late teens, with thick ginger locks that cascaded down her back in waves. Her fitted black t-shirt hugged her curves nicely, showing a sliver of freckled skin on her tight abdomen. A pair of stone-wash jeans hung low on her hips and were so tight that Draco would have sworn they were painted on if they didn't have holes in the knees. Draco only knew one family with red hair, but this girl couldn't possibly be gangly, awkward Ginny Weasley. _This_ girl was sultry and full of fire, and Draco was interested. He wanted to get Blaise's attention, but the raven haired man was trying on a million pairs of jeans and was thoroughly distracted.

"That looks like something Hermione would wear." The girl stated with disgust in her voice. Her mother gave her a patronizing look while shoving the dress back onto the rack.

"You'd do well to dress a little more like Hermione and a little less like that Lavender girl you spend so much time with. Then maybe Harry would show a little more interest in your relationship." The girl rolled her eyes and huffed, turning her back on her mother in an obvious sign of irritation. Draco now had a full view of her face. She had lost the baby fat in her cheeks and gained it in her perky bust, but this was definitely the youngest of the Weasley clan. Draco smirked openly and the look of contempt on Ginny's pretty face. The way her full lips curved into a pout was enough to make him groan with need. Leaning further into the coat display, he attempted to adjust his growing erection. A sexy witch with a fierce bite always turned Draco on, but something about this girl had him reacting like a 3rd year again.

"Look mom, I know you wish Hermione was your daughter and now that her and Ron are engaged, you're getting your wish, so get off my nuts!" Draco had to cover his mouth to keep from snorting at this statement but payed close attention to Ginny's rant. "I'm never gonna be Hermione! I'm not _that_ girl, I'm just me. And you can quit trying to marry me off to Harry while you're at it. We are not _in_ a relationship! I understand that you want him in the family and I'm your only option, but it's never gonna happen. Harry and I are _not_ right for each other. Besides, Harry is a pro at one-night-stands... believe me, I found that out the hard way." Ginny mumbled the last bit, but her mother heard her all the same.

"Ginevra, don't talk that way!" Molly Weasley looked scandalized but Ginny only seemed angrier.

"Why!? It's alright that every single one of your sons curse like pirates and have been sleeping around since they were fifteen, even younger for Fred and George. But if your only daughter mentions anything even remotely 'un-_Hermione_-like' then the world is going to end!" Ginny wasn't even pretending to shop anymore. She had turned to face her mother who was giving her a look that screamed disappointment.

"Ginny I just think it would do you some good if you spent a little more time with Ronald's friends and a little less time with your own. I don't approve of those girls you hang out with, they are bad influences."

"There is nothing wrong with my friends, mom! GAHH! I am so tired of you trying to turn me into someone I'm not! You better learn to love me the way I am, because you're gonna wake up one day and realize that you traded the flawed daughter you had for no daughter at all! And I'll be damned if I'm going to spend my time with the Trio of Virtue while they ignore me! Why do you think they didn't ask me to shop with them today? Huh!? We are in the same fucking place and they ditched me with you!" Without a backward glance, Ginny stormed past her mother and stomped out of the store. Draco rushed as quickly as his hard-on would allow, yanking Blaise out of the dressing room by his polo shirt and following the feisty girl out into the busy alley.

"Dude, what the hell!" Blaise yelled, smoothing his wrinkled shirt and running his fingers through his dark shoulder-length hair. "Why'd you drag me out here?" Draco ingored his handsome cohort, searching the crowd frantically for a glimpse of fiery red hair. He finally spotted Ginny standing outside of the ice cream parlor. She was fiddling with something in her hand that Draco didn't recognize.

"I 'dragged' you out here so that I could show you _her_." Draco said, pointing through the crowd at the littlest Weasley. He watched as Blaise furrowed his brow while examining the girl. Slowly, his furrow was replaced with a sly grin.

"Is that..?" Blaise looked disbelieving and Draco couldn't help but interrupt his question.

"The one and only Ginny Weasley, yeah I was surprised too. They say milk does a body good, but that chick must have been drinking straight from the cow cuz mother of holy fuck she's spank-worthy!"

"Damn, she looks good enough to lick! What do you think? Should we give it a go?" Blaise looked thrilled at the idea.

"What is that thing she's holding?" Draco asked as Ginny pulled out two long white cords and connected them from the little silver box in her hand to her small ears.

"It's an iPod. Muggles listen to music on it." Blaise explained. "Come on, you just found our way in." He wore a knowing look as he moved through the crowd towards the ginger goddess with Draco close behind. The two wizards followed her along the alley and into another clothing store called Charm 21. They watched as she looked through the racks of clothes, pulling out several items and making her way into the fitting room, all the while swaying her curvy hips to the music in her ears. Draco and Blaise moved like a singular mind, Blaise standing guard while Draco slipped soundlessly into the curtained dressing room behind Ginny. She was pulling on a black leather mini skirt. Draco just barely got a glimpse of red lace before the tight skirt found its place on her round hips. He reached to pull the bud out of her ear while she was still adjusting the sexy garment. Draco felt himself hardening again as he leaned down and caught a wiff of her warm cinnamon scent.

"What are you listening to?" Draco whispered huskily into her free ear. She let out a startled screech and spun, her wand drawn at the platinum-haired man's throat in an instant.

"Malfoy! Do you make a habit of sneaking into fitting rooms and watching girls undress? Having trouble getting people to take their clothes off for you, you have to surprise them now." Ginny sneered nastily. Although, Draco didn't miss the poorly hidden humor in her eyes or the appreciative way she looked him up a down either.

"On the contrary, Weasley, there are plenty of people who would be all too eager to strip for me. I just thought you could use a little company, seeing as how the 'Trio of Virtue' ditched you."

"You were eavesdropping! You little _snake_!" She declared, her eyes darkening with anger. Draco thought she looked even more attractive with every passing second.

"It wasn't hard. You were practically screaming at each other. Besides, I thought it was hot as hell the way you told off your mom. She was being a bitch." He admitted, hoping it would make her relax a little and not get defensive.

"Is that why you're here, Malfoy? Because you think I'm hot?" She asked, accentuating the 'T' and giving Draco a flash of her pearly whites. Dropping her wand and letting her eyelids droop, she inched closer to his 6'4" form. She pulled her full bottom lip between her teeth in a sexy tease, causing Draco to imagine her using those teeth to give him sweet _sweet_ pleasure. Flirting was exactly the response Draco was hoping for, and he took full advantage. Grabbing her by her slim waist, he pinned her to the wall easily. Moving his face to hers, he looked at her closely. Her eyes were pools of deep whiskey, swirling with desire.

"Of course I think you're hot, and this skirt doesn't help." His deep voice was gravely and dripping with sex. He let his fingertips trace over the leather until they brushed the bare skin of her upper thigh. Her leg was smooth and muscular and the feel of her against him made Draco ache with need. She bent her knee, pushing into his touch but still keeping eye contact.

"So what were you hoping would happen when you followed me through the alley?" She asked, her voice rich, full of want.

"This..." Draco leaned in even closer, allowing his lips to ghost over hers. They were plump and soft. She was breathing heavily but didn't pull away, so Draco took the plunge. He kissed her deeply, groaning when she pushed her hips against his. He knew she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, but she only pushed harder, grinding her hips and returning his kiss with fervor. His large hands gripped her tightly and she moaned into his mouth. They broke apart gasping, desire thick in the air. "Where is your sidekick? You two are never far apart." Ginny asked with a smirk. Draco nodded towards the curtain, still refusing to tear his eyes away from hers. "Zabini... you might as well come in... I know your out there." Ginny called in a sing song voice. Blaise stuck his head in the curtain, looking huffy.

"I am _not_ his sidekick!" He said and pouted when Draco laughed. They watched as Ginny turned toward the mirror, giving them a open view of her back as she unzipped the leather mini and started pulling it down slowly.

"Do me a favor, Zabini, and remove your 'friend' from my fitting room so that I can finish trying on clothes." Ginny threw her head back and laughed at Draco's defeated look.

"You mean you're not gonna let us watch?" Draco whined sarcastically.

"No, but I'll let you pay." She chided as she pushed the two men past the curtain with a laugh.

Draco and Blaise waited patiently by the register for Ginny. When she finally emerged, she sauntered toward them and laid a small pile of clothes on the counter. She made to pull some sickles out of her jeans pocket, but Draco was already handing the clerk money.

"I was only kidding you know. You didn't really have to pay for my things." Ginny said as they made their way back into the alley. Draco and Blaise had a bag each and refused to let Ginny carry anything.

"But if we don't spoil you, how are we ever going to get you to go out with us?" Blaise said with a smile.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, eyeing them curiously.

"We are going to a club tonight, you could come with us." Blaise looked hopeful, but before Ginny could answer, they heard someone calling her name from further down the alley. Draco turned and saw Ginny's mother standing with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They each gave him a dirty look before Mrs. Weasley was calling for her daughter again.

"I gotta go." Ginny looked irritated at the sight of the group.

"Please come tonight. We'll owl you the address." Blaise pleaded, caressing her hip gently with his hand.

"Alright, I'll come." She conceded with a smile. They handed her the bags and she turned to leave. But not before reaching up to place a kiss on Blaise's cheek, then Draco's. Ginny made her way quickly through the crowd and gave them a small wave before disappearing from view.

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (12/30/12)**


	2. Chapter 2

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco. I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

This chapter was written while listening to the song Bottom's Up by Trey Songz.

* * *

Chapter Two - Into the Snake Pit

As soon as they stepped out of the Floo at the Zabini's summer estate, Blaise pounced on Draco, pushing him against the wall and kissing him soundly. Their tongues tangled furiously as they fought for dominance. Draco came out on top, biting Blaise's bottom lip sharply and soothing the sting with his tongue. Pulling away, Blaise stared up into Draco's eyes of molten silver.

"Do you know how rock hard my dick was listening to you kiss her?" He said, placing chaste kisses along the blond man's jaw line. Draco growled deep in his throat and Blaise felt strong hands grab his waist, pulling him in so that their hips were touching. Blaise could feel Draco's hardness pressing against his hip bone and knew that Draco undoubtedly felt Blaise's straining erection as well. Pleasure shot up Blaise's spine and he groaned, burying his face in Draco's neck and breathing deeply.

"Imagine being the one who _actually_ kissed her." This made Blaise pout a little. Draco leaned in and gave his full bottom lip a nip with his teeth. "Don't worry B. You'll get your turn with Red tonight. There is something special about her, man. For some reason I feel like she belongs with us." Blaise nodded, and leaned up to kiss the underside of Draco's chin.

"What do you want to do until then?" Blaise asked with a mischievous smile, pushing his raven hair out of his eyes so that he could nibble Draco's collar bone.

"I can think of a few things. If you're interested, that is..."

"Oh you_ know_ I'm interested." Blaise assured with a naughty grin.

"You're interested in everyone." Draco teased, knowing it would make Blaise want him even more. Blaise loved when Draco let himself be playful.

"That's not true. I have a strong appreciation for all the world's cock, but yours gets priority because it's glorious!"

"And what about Ginny?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"That Lil' Fox is on the top of my priority list as well. Now come on, I have exactly three and a half hours to ravish you before I have to start getting ready for the club." Blaise was completely serious, and Draco laughed in capitualtion, letting the shorter man drag him to the closest bedroom.

* * *

Ginny apparated to the address in the letter she received from Draco and immediately thought the men were playing a joke on her. She was standing in a dark alley, facing dilapidated old muggle factory. The windows were busted out and everything was covered in a thick layer of rust. Hearing a whistle, she looked to the left and smiled at the two men approaching her, feeling her body tingle with anticipation. Draco was tall, with pale skin and silky blond hair that fell in front of his silver eyes. His body was covered in rippling muscles. Ginny couldn't help but imagine licking various desert products off of his no-doubt tight abdomen. Blaise was about four inches shorter than Draco, which was still tall when compared to Ginny's 5'5" frame. His hair was sleek and inky black, flowing to lay on his broad shoulders. Blaise was more lithe than Draco, but Ginny could tell he was in really good shape from the way his shirt hugged his biceps. When they got close enough, Ginny noticed that Blaise's eyes were deep navy, with flecks of gold. She marveled at the idea that she could be so attracted to two people at once, but for some reason it felt natural. She smiled inwardly when she noticed that they too were giving her a long once-over.

"This place looks... honestly, it looks like I'm going to need and infectious diseases draught in the morning." Ginny said, eyeing the leery building, her small nose wrinkled with disgust.

"Don't worry, Red, it's just the outside so muggles don't wander to near. Inside is better suited to our tastes, we are Slytherins after all." Draco explained with a smug look on his god-like face. Ginny was concerned but she felt like she could trust them, and she had learned long ago to rely on her instincts.

"Alright, but let me warn you now, if whatever creepy ritual they're performing in there calls for a virgin sacrifice, you've got the _wrong_ girl." Blaise laughed heartily at her naughty admission.

"Come on, Lil' Fox, neither of us would _ever_ accuse you of being a virgin. You talk way to dirty to have never had a cock in your mouth." Ginny stuck her tongue out at Blaise's shit-eating grin before following the men in through a large door that looked as if it would fall off it's hinges at any moment. Giving her eyes and ears a moment to focus, Ginny realized that she was standing in a crowded nightclub. It was obvious that whoever built this place caters to Slytherins. The floors were dark hardwood and the walls were covered in lavish emerald green wallpaper that shimmered in the lights from the dance floor. All of the furniture was made of supple black leather and the bar that wrapped around two of the four walls was made of the same dark wood as the floor. Sparks of light swirled over their heads and every once in a while, a single spark would flash brightly and dive into the crowd. Ginny watched curiously as the numerous bodies writhed against each other on the dance floor. She felt Blaise grab her hand, pulling her towards a dimly lit room at the back of the club. Passing through a black silk curtain, Ginny found herself facing more sneers than she could count. The room was large enough to fit twenty people even though it held only about ten with herself included. Every wall was lined with leather couches and a low table sat in the center for everyone's drinks. Seated around the table were several people Ginny recognized from Hogwarts' seedier house. Theodore Nott was seated farthest to the left, with Pansy Parkinson perched on his lap giving Ginny a look that she was sure could kill. To the right were Millicent Bulstroad and Daphne Greengrass who were taking sips out of each other's martini glasses, and beside them Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were lounging, their thick muscled arms crossed over their equally muscular chests. Ginny took a deep breath, knowing she would have to call on every ounce of courage she had to make it though this night alive. She fingered her wand intently and joined the stare down.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Pansy spat, disgust dripping off her words.

"She's with Blaise and I." Draco said confidently, sitting down next to Gregory and giving Theo a nod in greeting.

"But she is a Gryffindor, how can you stand the smell?" Pansy sneered, making most of the group chuckle.

"I'm surprised you can smell anything over the stench radiating off you greasy hair, Parkinson." Ginny countered quickly, making Pansy's smile drop to a shocked stare. Blaise seemed amused by the redheads apparently short fuse.

"I'm not completely sure she is a Gryffindor, she acts way too much like a snake for her own good." He said with a smile. "Come on Lil' Fox, I'll buy you a drink."

Ginny was pulled out of the room and towards the bar after Blaise. There was a large group of people waiting for service, but he walked right up to the closest corner, tugging Ginny to stand inside the cage of his strong arms. Blaise snapped his long fingers and Ginny was amazed when two bartenders immediately stopped what they were doing to walk over.

"Mr. Zabini, so sorry we didn't see you there." The bartenders kept their heads bowed, eyes trained on the smooth wood of the bar.

"It's alright." Blaise answered curtly. "This is Ginevra, she is a very close friend of mine and I want you to give her anything she desires." The bartenders each peeked up at Ginny quickly before looking down again.

"Yes Sir. What can we get for you, ma'am?"

"Umm... do you have tequila?" She asked hesitantly. It was obvious that this was a wizard bar, she wasn't sure if they would carry muggle alcohol.

"Yes ma'am, any particular brand?" One of the bartenders asked.

"Top shelf," Blaise interrupted, "six shots." As soon as the words left his mouth, six full shotglasses were lined up in front of the pair. After downing two shots of the best tequila Ginny had ever consumed, she started feeling a little more brave. Tossing back her third shot, she grabbed Blaise's hand, pulling him to the dance floor.

* * *

Draco watched as his lover rubbed against the fiery redhead on the dance floor. Sliding the silk curtain aside so as to have a better view, he kept his gaze locked on the pair. There wasn't a single inch of Ginny's skin that Blaise hadn't run his hands over. Draco felt his pants tighten as Ginny reached up, catching his lover's lips in a passionate kiss. Draco was a tad surprised by his reaction. He was usually insanely possessive and jealous. He had never shared Blaise with anyone. Sure they had both had many partners, but that was before their relationship had morphed from strong friendship into consuming love. Ever since then, Draco had only had eyes for Blaise. But when he saw Ginny today, it felt different and he knew Blaise felt it too. Blaise had spoke over and over about the things they were going to do to Red's tight little body once she accepted them. Just the idea made Draco stiffen with need. He smiled as he watched one of the many charms zinging around the room target Ginny. A flash of golden light burst against the seductive girl's form, causing her to let out a moan of approval. Blaise held her tightly against his chest, absorbing some of the supersensory charm as it covered her skin. Their dancing slowed and they took pleasure in each other's bodies. When the song ended, the pair made their way back over to him. Ginny's chest was heaving and her skin glistened with sweat. Draco had to fight the urge to lick the skin over her collarbone that was clearly visible due to her low-cut top. He could dlearly tell that she enjoyed the wonders of the wizarding club-scene. Draco pulled her easily into his lap, leaving a wet kiss on the curve of her delicate neck.

"Enjoying yourself, Weasley?" Pansy asked with obvious sarcasm.

"Who wouldn't enjoy themselves when in the company of someone as irritating as you, Parkinson?" Ginny was throwing Pansy's sarcasm right back with a vindictive edge that made Draco almost purr. Most people would admonish how quickly this little firecracker was to anger, but it made Draco ache deep down. She was sexy as hell and he could tell Blaise felt the same way.

"I don't imagine you are able to get out much. Too busy feeding the pigs back on your filthy farm. Tell me, does your mother ever stop eating? It's a wonder you have any pigs left to feed." Pansy was to busy being a smug bitch to notice Ginny reach across the table. Grabbing a hand-full of Pansy's dark locks, the redhead pulled her over the table and onto the floor with incredible strength. Pansy let out a squeal of pain as Ginny straddled her, her fists flying. Ginny got in two hits before Pansy flipped them, clawing at Ginny's neck and shoulders, trying to bash her head into the wood floor. Draco stood at the same moment as Vince, moving to split up the fight, but his way was blocked by Blaise.

"Let them have it out, it's the only way they will ever get along. Besides, witnessing a chick fight is one of my top ten fantasies and according to guy code you have to let them proceed." It wasn't long before the two writhing girls were surrounded by bouncers. Ginny was pulled away first, bucking and fighting against the bouncer's hold. Pansy followed in similar fashion, trying to wriggle away from another bouncer who was forcibly removing her from the club. The group followed as quickly as they could. Draco wasn't sure what he would find when he caught up with the two women, but he assumed he would have to break up their fight again in the alley outside the club. He just hoped they hadn't suddenly recalled the fact that they know magic and pulled their wands. What he didn't expect to find, was Pansy laughing while holding up a lighter to the cigarette in Ginny's mouth. He watched in shock as Ginny took a long drag, before being overcome with giggles. Pansy seated herself on the curb, removing her stilettos and lighting her own cigarette. Ginny followed, talking animatedly. She was telling the brunette about a time that she had gotten in a fight with her brother, Ron.

"So it turns out I broke the little bastard's nose, that's why its all crooked at the end. He cried to mom for like four hours about how bad it hurt. It was hilarious!" Pansy was shaking with laughter, her swollen black eyes clenched tight. She turned to look at the group of people staring aimlessly at them.

"Drake, I love this girl! Can we keep her?" Pansy exclaimed, throwing an arm around Ginny who was smiling widely, blood dripping from her busted lip. Blaise looked way too smug for his own good.

"You guys were right, she is definitely a snake." Theo said quietly, nudging Draco in the ribs. Draco walked over to stand in the street in front of Ginny, offering her his hand. When she took it, he pulled her up to him, using the pad of his thumb to wipe the blood off her lip.

"You know that now that you're one of us, we will never let you go, Red. We play for keeps." He said before leaning in to kiss her gently.

* * *

**_Bottoms Up by Trey Songz_**

_[Intro]_  
_Yeaaah_  
_Come on_  
_Its mister steal yo girl [x2]_  
_Ay girl [x5]_  
_Let's go_

_[Chorus: Trey Songz]_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Ay whats in ya cup_  
_Got a couple bottles_  
_But a couple aint enough_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Throw ya hands up_  
_Tell security we bout to tear this club up_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Pocket full of green_  
_Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Throw yo hands up_  
_Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms_

_[Verse 1: Trey Songz]_  
_You know what it is_  
_Girl we back up in this thang (thang)_  
_Money stay in my pocket_  
_Girl I'm like a walkin bank (bank)_  
_Tell me what you drank (drank)_  
_Tell me what you thank (thank)_  
_If I go get these bottles we go alcohol insane (insane)_

_Callin all the girls (girls)_  
_Do you hear me_  
_All around the world (world)_  
_City to city (city)_

_Cheers to the girls_  
_Throw duece to the guys_  
_Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride_  
_Gettin loose in the ride_  
_Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side_

_[Chorus: Trey Songz]_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Ay whats in ya cup_  
_Got a couple bottles_  
_But a couple aint enough_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Throw ya hands up_  
_Tell security we bout to tear this club up_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Pocket full of green_  
_Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Throw yo hands up_  
_Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms_

_[Verse 2: Trey Songz]_  
_My visions blurred (come on)_  
_My words slurred (come on)_  
_Its jam packed (yeaa)_  
_A million girls (ay)_  
_And I aint trynna leave tho_  
_We drunk so let me be yo alcohol hero_

_Callin all the girls (girls)_  
_Do you hear me (girl)_  
_All around the world (world)_  
_City to city (yeeaahhh)_

_Cheers to the girls_  
_Throw duece to the guys_  
_Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride_  
_Gettin loose in the ride_  
_Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side_

_[Chorus: Trey Songz]_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Ay whats in ya cup_  
_Got a couple bottles_  
_But a couple aint enough_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Throw ya hands up_  
_Tell security we bout to tear this club up_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Pocket full of green_  
_Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up) ([Nicki Minaj:] uh huh)_  
_Throw yo hands up ([Nicki Minaj:] uh)_  
_Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms ([Nicki Minaj:] uh yo)_

_[Verse 3: Nicki Minaj]_  
_Can I get that 'tron_  
_Can I get that Remmy_  
_Can I get that Coke_  
_Can I get that Henny_  
_Can I get that Margarita on the rock rock rock_  
_Can I get salt all around that rim rim rim rim_  
_Trey_  
_I was like yo trey_  
_Do you think you can buy me a bottle of Rose_  
_Okay lets get it now_  
_I'm wit a bad bitch he's wit his friends_  
_I don't say "Hi", I say "Keys to the Benz"_  
_Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz!_  
_Motherfuckin right yeah weed to the 10_  
_If a bitch try to get cute ima stomp her_  
_Throw alotta money at her then yell fuck her_  
_Fuck her fuck her then yell fuck her_  
_Then I'm go and get my louisville slugger_  
_Excuse me I'm sorry I'm really such a lady_  
_I rep young money_  
_You know Slim, Baby?_  
_And we be doin donuts while we wave in the 3-80_  
_We give alot of money to the babies out in haiti_  
_Yellin all around the world_  
_Do you hear me? Do you like my body?_  
_Anna Nicki_  
_Rest in peace to anna nicole smith_  
_Yes, my dear, you're so explosive_  
_Say hi to Mary, Mary and Joseph_  
_Now bottoms up and double my dosage_

_[Chorus: Trey Songz]_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Ay whats in ya cup_  
_Got a couple bottles_  
_But a couple aint enough_  
_(Turn you) bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Throw ya hands up_  
_Tell security we bout to tear this club up_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Pocket full of green_  
_Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Throw yo hands up_  
_Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms_  
_Bottoms up_

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (1/1/13)**


	3. Chapter 3

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco. I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

This chapter was written while listening to the song Blinding by Florence + the Machine.

* * *

Chapter Three – So How Do I Fit In?

_BoomBoomBoom_. "Ginny! Breakfast is ready!" Ginny wasn't sure what was more annoying, her mother's incessant screeching or the throbbing hangover she was experiencing. She peeled her eyes open and groaned at the clock on the wall that read 8:26a.m. Crawling out of bed, Ginny managed to make her way across the hall to the bathroom without interruption. It took her sleepy eyes a few seconds to focus on her hunched form in the mirror. Her hair was limp and stringy due to hours of sweaty dancing at the two clubs she visited with the Slytherins after they were 'removed' from the first one. She and Pansy had knocked back round after round of shots after their scuffle at the Snake Pit, and the storm that was swirling angrily in the redhead's abdomen was proof of that lapse in judgment. She smelled strongly of tequila and smoke, making her even more nauseous. She was definitely in need of a long shower. Ginny was leaning past the curtain with her hand on the tap before she thought better of it. With a smirk on her face and a glint in her eye, Ginny exited the bathroom and made her way down to breakfast with the family, mussing her hair a little more for good measure. She loved getting everyone riled up and this was the perfect way to do it. Just before she reached the last landing, she heard whimpering. Stopping short, Ginny leaned her ear closer to the door of Hermione's room. She was shocked to hear her brother's voice.

"What did I tell you about dressing appropriately when in this house? I don't want any of my brothers thinking my fiancée is a slut. Then they might think they can have what's mine."

"Ron, please, let go. You're hurting me!" Hermione squeaked. Ron ripped open the door and would have seen Ginny eavesdropping if he hadn't looked back to make one last snide remark.

"Cover yourself up. You look awful too, don't come down until you look like someone who is good enough to be seen with a war hero, instead of a blubbering woman." Ginny almost stepped out of her hiding place under the stairs to scream at her brother, but she wasn't sure if it would make things better or worse for Hermione. She decided she would wait until she could be sure she was helping, and not just sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong. Instead, she sent a silent charm down the stairwell after her prick of a brother. She heard the satisfying thud of Ron's face hitting the floor as the last stair disappeared out from under his foot. The raucious laughter that followed was a bonus. After a few moments, Hermione exited her room, dressed in a baggy long-sleeved shirt and thick wool pajama pants. Ginny had spent many summers sharing a room with the brunette, and knew she liked to sleep in shorts and a tank top. The pajamas she was wearing now were just for show. Waiting a few minutes, Ginny finally entered the kitchen. Her mother was setting a plate of eggs in front of her father. Ron, Harry, Fred, and George were scooping huge spoonfuls into their mouths, and Hermione was staring at her plate with red-rimmed eyes. Seating herself between Fred and George, she ignored the looks she was receiving from her family. She knew it was only a matter of time, so she buttered a piece of toast and waited. _Five, four, three, two..._

"Gin, you reek!"

"Do I smell liquor?"

"Where did you go last night?"

"Did you wear that in public?"

"I heard you come in at 4a.m. young lady!"

"Who were you with?"

Her family's tirade was quickly interrupted when an eagle owl swooped in through an open window, dropping a letter in Ginny's lap and soaring back out. Everyone was silent as she turned the envelope over in her hand, noting the Malfoy family crest stamped into the wax seal. With a smile on her face, she tore through the wax and pulled out a small slip of parchment, reading it quickly.

_Red, ditch the Goody-Gryffs and meet us _

_at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour _

_for breakfast. -DM._

Her smile only grew as Ginny leapt from the table and rushed towards the stairs. She could make out Harry's voice carrying up the stairs as she whipped into the bathroom to shower.

"Wasn't that Malfoy's owl?" His voice was filled with disbelief, but Ron's was quaking with anger.

"It damn well better not have been!" Ginny was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when she heard banging from the other side of the bathroom door. "Ginny! Why did Malfoy send you a letter? This had better be a mistake!" Ron shouted as she turned off the water and reached for a towel. Wrapping it around herself, Ginny didn't bother drying off as she unlocked the door and pulled it open. She was met with two completely different expressions. Ron was fuming and red faced, but Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights as he watched water drip off her body.

"What do you want, Ronald?" Ginny asked, pushing past her brother and deliberately rubbing against Harry on her way to her room. She didn't bother shutting the door and wasn't surprised when the two men followed her inside.

"I want you to answer my question. Why did you get a letter from Malfoy?" Her brother asked as Ginny ducked into her closet to change.

"Draco just wanted to say thanks for the good time I showed him last night." Ginny called back, sporting a giant grin as she pulled a fitted band tee over her head.

"What do you mean, you _showed_ him a good time?"

"What do you think I mean, Ron?" Ginny hinted, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans as she walked back into the room. She made sure to allow Harry a glimpse of her navy lace thong before buttoning the jeans fully. The boy was practically drooling at this point. Ginny assumed he hadn't realized how much her body had changed since he hit-it and quit-it, but now she was sure. Harry's eyes where trained firmly on her ass as she bent over to dry her hair with her wand.

"What would Malfoy want with you? I thought he was batting for the other team with Zabini." Ron questioned, malice in his voice.

"Don't use baseball metaphors you don't understand, Ronald. Besides, Blaise was there too." She winked at Harry in the mirror she was using to fix her makeup.

"Ginny. They are evil!" Ron was outraged at this point. He turned to Harry for support, only to find his best friend shooting lustful looks at Ginny. "Dude! Quit eye-fucking my sister!" This made Harry blush and stare at the floor mumbling an apology.

"Ron, you know full well that they fought on the same side as we did last year so don't give me that shit. Draco and Blaise turned their backs on their families and everything they were taught to believe when they joined our side, which makes them bigger men than the two of you." Ginny slipped into a pair of red flats and turned to face Harry. "And when I say bigger, I mean BIGGER!" Gesturing with her hands to allude length, Ginny turned on the spot and dis-apparated.

* * *

She appeared moments later in Diagon Alley. Making her way through the rear entrance and into the Leaky Cauldron, she noted that the place was pretty much empty this early in the morning. Glancing around, she spotted them before they noticed her. She watched as Draco leaned in, running his fingers through Blaise's hair affectionately, whispering something that made that raven-haired man flash a beautiful smile. As Blaise gave Draco a soft peck on the lips, Ginny began to feel as if she was intruding. She was about to turn and leave when they saw her.

"Hey Lil' Fox!" Blaise called, entirely to peppy for the amount of alcohol Ginny watched him consume the previous night. Ginny strode towards them, sliding into the round booth next to Draco and taking a sip of his water.

"Hey guys! Do you realize how early it is? I'm running on like four hours of sleep and I feel like death." She groaned through her pounding headache.

"Here, drink this." Draco pulled a small vile of blue liquid out of his cloak and handed it to Ginny, who eyed it suspiciously. "It's a hangover draught. We took it too." He encouraged. Ginny pulled out the stopper and threw back the draught, felling the effects instantly. Her headache was gone, along with the nausea, aches, and fatigue.

"Thanks. I feel much better."

"Are you hungry?" Blaise asked, waving down a barmaid. A plump woman in an apron shuffled to the table quickly, batting her eyelashes at the men. "Can she have an order of... french toast and a glass of pumpkin juice with ice." He decided after considering for a moment. Ginny was surprised at how spot-on he was with her order. She gave him a nod before he sent the woman away.

"So tell us, did Potter shit a brick when he saw my owl? I was hoping it would come while everyone was eating breakfast." Draco said with a smirk.

"Your timing was perfect. But Ron was more upset than Harry. He went ape-shit and kept shouting about how you were both evil blah, blah, blah... it was so hard not to laugh when he said you guys were batting for the wrong team. He asked what you wanted with me and I may have alluded that we had a threesome. You should have seen how red his face got." They all laughed at this.

"So, what do you want with me?" Ginny asked as her breakfast arrived. She glanced up in time to see Draco shoot a look at Blaise while she was pouring syrup on her french toast.

"Well I guess that's up to you." Draco said without really answering her question.

"How so?" Ginny took a sip of her juice while waiting for them to elaborate.

"Look, Lil' Fox. We like you a lot, and we meant what we said about playing for keeps. You fit with us, like we were meant to find each other, and we will always be here for you." Blaise said with sincerity in his eyes.

"But you two are together." She stated, looking to Draco.

"Yes, we are." He answered easily.

"So how do I fit in? Are we friends?" Ginny took this moment to look down at her plate. She knew she had feelings for both men, but she wasn't sure what they meant yet. Either way, she knew she would feel hurt and embarrassed if they didn't feel the same way about her.

"For now, yes we are friends. But we would like to be more." Draco gave her a gentle smile.

"How would that work? I know you guys have a lot of experience, but I don't want to be one of those girls that you toss aside when you're done." Ginny felt a little unsure and this time it was Blaise who answered.

"It wouldn't be like that. Yes, we have both have a very sordid sexual history, we are Slytherins after all. But, since Drake and I got together, there hasn't been anyone else. You are the first person we have even considered getting to know that way since we started dating. We don't want a fling and it's not about sex. We want you, all of you. We want you to be with us all the way and if that's something that you would be alright with then great. But if you don't want us, both of us, we will still be friends."

"Can I think about for a little while?" She asked after a few moments of silence. Both men smiled at this answer.

"You mean you're actually considering being our girlfriend." Blaise looked like a kid on Christmas morning. All smiles and bright eyes.

"Of course I am. I like you both a lot. I thought it was weird at first to be so into two different guys at the same time. But witches and wizards date and marry multiple people all the time. I never thought it was something I would be interested in until I got to know you guys a little better. Now, it just feels right, but it's only been a day. Plus, we go back to school in a week. I just need to think a little bit. But I'm definitely not saying no." Ginny smiled at the satisfied looks on Draco and Blaise's faces. Draco broke the silence first.

"So what are your plans for the day?" He directed his question at the redhead.

"Well, I met your friends, so today you get to meet mine." She felt a mischievous smile spread across her plump lips. This was going to be an extremely entertaining day.

* * *

**Blinding by Florence + the Machine**

Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state  
A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake  
No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber  
Until I realize that it was you who held me under

Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids  
Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs

No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone  
No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world

And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack  
All around the world was waking, I never could go back  
Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn wide open  
And finally it seemed that the spell was broken

And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open  
And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open

No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone  
No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world

Snow White's stitching up your circuit-boards  
Someone's slipping through the hidden door  
Snow White's stitching up your circuit-board

No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone  
No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world

Snow White's stitching up your circuit-boards  
Someone's slipping through the hidden door  
Snow White's stitching up your circuit-board  
Someone's slipping through the hidden door

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (1/1/13)**


	4. Chapter 4

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco. I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

* * *

Chapter Four - So Good...

Draco followed Ginny and Blaise as they walked through Diagon Alley towards the spot where Ginny was meeting her friends. He was full of hope after their earlier conversation and he knew Blaise was excited as hell. Draco had never felt for anyone what he feels for Blaise, but with Ginny it was different. He knew he could love her. He watched as Blaise took Ginny's hand, entwining their fingers as they chatted about this and that. Ginny pulled away only when she saw her friends. Padma Patil and Lavender Brown were standing in front of Weasley's Wizarding Weezes, waving frantically. Ginny squealed and ran, pulling the girls into a hug as they all bounced up and down laughing. Draco stood next to Blaise, a few steps away from the giggling witches.

"Ginny! We missed you so much!" Lavender tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"I missed you guys too! Where is Parvati?" Ginny asked, glancing around.

"Ice cream." Padma answered, righting her shirt that had been ruffled during their hug. "Hey Gin, did you know that you had Slytherins following you?" She asked offhandedly.

"Yeah, just pretend they aren't here." Ginny said, waving them off.

"Hey!" Blaise said with a huff. Ginny leaned in and spoke so that only Draco and Blaise could hear her.

"Believe me, it will be way more entertaining this way." Her friends looked a bit skeptical but were still eying both men brazenly."Just talk like you would if it were just me." Ginny said. Lavender looked unsure but finally shrugged her acceptance. Just then, Parvati Patil ran and cut infront of Draco, holding a large scoop of chocolate ice cream and pushing her dark hair out of her face.

"Oh My Gods! Guess which guy Padma's blown just made me a sundae at Fortescues!" She said with delight. Draco watched as Ginny leaned over to Lavender and whispered.

"A sickle says she has to think about it." Lavender agreed to the bet and they both laughed as Padma glanced up at the sky, deep in thought. "Hah! Pay up, I told you she would have to think about it!"

"Gods, Padma! Why are you such a whore!" Lavender chided as she fished a sickle out of the pocket of her daisy dukes and gave it to Ginny.

"Yeah, like anyone can compete with Loose Lavender." Padma stuck her tongue out at the blond before turning to her twin. "No, really though, who was it working at the ice cream place?"

"Dean Thomas." Parvati answered with a giggle. Padma frowned.

"Hey that's not fair! _Everyone's_ blown him and you fucked him like four months ago, why did you have to call me out?" Parvati laughed before answering.

"Because it sounds better than 'guess which guy I'm thinking about letting hit it, again, just because he gave me free chocolate goodness.' You know how much I like chocolate! Oh and by the way, why are you guys just standing there letting me admit to considering dessert-fueled prostitution out loud in front of the extremely sexy Slytherins I just realized are standing right behind me? What kind of friends are you!?" Parvati gave the group an exasperated look as they burst into giggles. Lavender was the first to speak.

"Oh don't worry, it's not considered prostitution until you're done with school, right now it's just strategic boning." At this point Draco had to bend down and brace his hands on his knees to keep from collapsing and Blaise was almost in tears.

"You're so right, Lil' Fox. This_ is_ entertaining." Blaise said as the girls turned and started walking through the alley. Draco and Blaise followed silently, listening to the girls chattering away, absorbing every word. It was rare that men are given permission to eavesdrop on girl-talk, and these girls were easily as unreserved as the ones in Slytherin house.

"Have any of you heard from Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah she is doing a semester abroad at Beauxbatons." Ginny's face fell at Padma's words and Draco wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Aww don't worry Gin, Luna will be back after Christmas and you can drool over her then." Lavender teased, nudging Ginny with her elbow.

"I do NOT drool over Luna! I just miss her, just like I miss you guys." Ginny argued, glancing back at Draco and Blaise quickly.

"So Gin, is your mom still trying to marry you off to the Chosen One?" Padma asked sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Ugh yes, that woman never stops. Last week she told me that at my age, Weasley women start thinking about settling down and starting a family. 'It's the natural way of things.'" Ginny said in a mock-Molly tone. "Natural my ass! I'm 17 not 30. I swear my mother only cares about me because she thinks that someday I'm going to pop out mini Harry-fucking-Potters for her to smother."

"You have to admit that Harry is so not a sexy name. It's definitely not the name you want to scream out during mind-blowing climax." Lavender speculated.

"Like he even has the skill to produce one." Ginny snapped back. Draco thought this might be a sore topic for his favorite redhead. Blaise must have sensed this to because he took this opportunity to diffuse the tension.

"Personally I think Blaise just rolls off the tongue." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah that could work..." Ginny said playfully, glancing over her shoulder. Lavender disagreed.

"Now Draco, that's a name I could scream." The blond said, and suddenly, all four girls turned on the men with amused glints in their eyes. Then, in the middle of the alley, surrounded by strangers, they all threw their heads back, moaning in false pleasure at the top of their lungs. "Oh Gods, Oh Draco, Oh Yeah Draco!" With their eyes closed, they ran their hands lightly over their heaving chests, causing a traffic jam of onlookers as they continued to moan Draco's name. Then they fell into a fit of giggles. Draco leaned over to whisper to Blaise, a huge grin on his face.

"Best. Day. Ever." He noticed that Blaise looked a little put out.

"Just from four hotties and some fake orgasms? What about that time in Carmel when I let you.."

"Alright, alright, second best." Draco interrupted, not wanting _everyone_ to be privy to that particular vacation. The group strolled past Quality Quidditch Supplies when Padma stopped, peering in through the window at something that caught her eye.

"Hey, isn't that Seamus Finnegan?"

"Oh Gods, hide me!" Lavender screeched, jumping behind Blaise.

"Why? He looks totally lickable!" Parvati had her face pressed to the glass.

"I know, thats the problem." As she spoke, Lavender was peaking at the store window from under Blaise's arm. "You know how I told you guys that I met someone at the Wizarding Fair in Paris at the beginning of the summer?" The other three women's eyes grew wide along with their smiles.

"That was him! You so did not mention that we knew the guy you let.." Ginny squealed with excitement. Lavender interrupted her angrily.

"Shut up! It's not important. But now every time he's around I can't seem to keep my clothes on, he's like a fucking black hole for slut couture."

"I bet he's in there thinking about your black hole right now!" Parvati said, making everyone but Lavender laugh.

"Eww I hate you so much right now!" The blond almost cried.

"Seriously Lav, it can't be that bad." Ginny looked skeptical.

"No Gin, it is that bad. I don't think I own a pair of pants that haven't seen his bedroom floor at some point this summer. I swear to Gods, he's built like a fucking freight train and I'm still sore from last week. We have to get out of here before he sees me or I'll never walk again!" This statement just made everyone laugh even harder.

"Is it at least good?" Someone asked between giggles. Everyone followed as Lavender turned to Ginny, pulling her away from the store as she spoke.

"Gin, do you remember when we stayed with Hermione that weekend and we snuck out after she went to bed to meet those muggle lacrosse players at that college campus?"

"Yes." Ginny said. Draco noticed that her eyes became very lidded.

"It's like that... times ten." Lavender exclaimed dramatically. Ginny let out a soft moan as her chest heaved.

"So good.." She said with a sigh.

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (1/1/13)**


	5. Chapter 5

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco. I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

This chapter was written while listening to the song My Immortal by Evanescence.

* * *

Chapter Five - His Inner Dragon.

Charlie Weasley loved his job. Being a Dragon Tamer had always been his dream, and living in Romania was extremely fulfilling. But that didn't change the fact that Charlie was lonely. Even at the moment, seated in the mess hall on the reservation, surrounded by friends and coworkers, Charlie was all alone. He laughed and joked with his buddies but he felt empty. Few things could make Charlie feel better: his mother's cooking, his little sister, and _her_. But, Charlie tried not to think about her, he couldn't have her. She belonged to another and it killed him every second. He was pulled from his thoughts when one of his friends wolf-whistled loudly, pointing at the door. Charlie turned in his seat to follow his friends eyes and found his younger sister walking towards him.

"Wow she is smokin!"

"Dude, that's my sister!" Charlie growled at his friends.

"How old is she?" One asked.

"Seventeen." Charlie answered hesitantly as he watched Ginny wave at a few people around the hall.

"She's of age, fair game." One man said, pumping fists with the guy next to him.

"I will gut you in a heartbeat!" Charlie was fuming at this point. No way was his sister going to be anywhere near any of these guys, friends or not.

"Charlie!" Ginny called as she reached her brother's table. Charlie's face spread to a wide grin as he wrapped Ginny in a bear hug.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing here?" He asked, letting her take a seat next to him. She smiled sweetly to the rest of the men at the table before answering.

"I came to see you. I flooed to your flat but you weren't home so I walked up to the enclosures, Keiran told me you were here.." She was interrupted by one of the guys.

"You went to the enclosures _willingly_? Most chicks won't go anywhere near the dragons." Ginny smirked at this and Charlie couldn't help but feel proud of the girl.

"Yeah, I love the dragons. Keiran let me play with the babies for a minute before I left." This drove the other Tamers into a frenzy.

"You are awesome." "Marry me." "Coolest chick ever!" Charlie spoke before things got too far.

"Hey! She's spent more time with dragons than any of you have. She's come up to stay with me for at least a month every summer since she was nine. And my only sister is way too good for a lowly dragon keeper. Besides, I hear that you've been spending quite a lot of time with not one but two Slytherins, the sole heirs to the Malfoy and Zabini fortunes at that... care to comment?" Charlie turned in his seat, locking gazes with the little witch.

"Would you like a play by play?" Ginny teased with a twinkle in her eyes that made the other men drool.

"Eww, please Gods no!" Charlie gagged. But he noticed that his sister seemed a little sad.

"Do you think we could go for a walk?" She asked him quietly. Charlie knew something was wrong.

"Uh yeah, but if you're here to tell me your knocked up I'm gonna set the dragons loose on them."

"Don't worry big brother, it's nothing like that." Ginny said, letting her features curl into a smile that didn't reach her eyes. They stood and made their way outside after waving goodbye to the other tamers. Charlie kept silent as they strolled by the lake, but after about twenty minutes, he decided to speak.

"Alright Firefly, spill." He used her childhood nickname, hoping to ease her nerves.

"It's nothing, really. Mom's just been really bad now that the Perfect Posse are back at the house." She answered, sitting on the bank of the water.

"From what I hear, you're the one being bad lately." Charlie joked as he plopped down next to her, causing the girl to let out a laugh.

"I'm not being bad... just having a little fun now that I'm of age. Who have you been talking too?" She inquired, but Charlie wasn't about to sell out his source.

"No one... Is mom trying to turn you into a carbon copy of her future daughter-in-law again?" Charlie felt himself wince when he mentioned Hermione and he knew Ginny wouldn't have missed it either.

"Yes. She says I should act more like a lady. I swear she thinks the sun shines out of Hermione's tight little ass. I mean I get it, she is sweet and virtuous and she helped save the world." Charlie let images of Hermione's ass swirl through his mind and felt his heart pump faster. Shaking the thoughts away, he tried to focus on making Ginny feel better.

"None of that means that she is any better than you are." Ginny look skeptical.

"Yeah well it's not just about mom wanting to change me... it's more about Harry. Mom is doing her damnedest to force us on each other." Charlie's heart melted at the frown on his favorite siblings face. He and Bill had always been close, but Charlie had doted on Ginny more than any of her other brothers.

"I thought you liked Harry, haven't you been drooling over him for years?" He saw her face twist a bit, her eyes tearing up a little.

"You mean like you've been drooling over Hermione?" Ginny snapped.

"That's not nice, Gin." Charlie let his misery fill his voice, his empty heart aching.

"I'm sorry. Look I'll tell you everything but you have to promise you won't get mad." The young witch filled with nerves again.

"I promise to never judge you and to always love you, little Firefly, if you promise to keep comments like that to yourself, especially around Hermione's fiancee." He warned.

"Okay." She agreed, sending him an apologetic smile. "Well I always had a thing for Harry, like the most ridiculous crush on him for years. Then, at the end of my 5th year, we started dating. Everything was great until Dumbledore died. Harry dumped me at the funeral, said he had to finish Dumbledore's fight and that I could get hurt so we couldn't be together. I was so heartbroken. I pined over him all summer and then he finally showed up right before Bill's wedding. It was almost like we were together again accept he said we couldn't tell anyone because he didn't want the Deatheaters to know I was important to him or they would hurt me. I really thought he loved me, Charlie. On his birthday, I snuck him into my room and.." Ginny paused, sneaking a glance at her older brother.

"You slept with him." Charlie answered, knowing that is where she was headed. He wasn't stupid. His sister was young and beautiful and attended Hogwarts. It wasn't so long ago that Charlie was there himself, and he knew well that students spent most of their time sleeping around instead of studying. He watched calmly as Ginny nodded her head, looking ashamed.

"After, he told me that he was leaving with Ron and Hermione. He said that what we did, it didn't change anything and that we can never be together. I begged him to take me with him, I was pretty hysterical, and he said he would think about it. Then when ministry fell, the Deatheaters attacked at the wedding and he disappeared, without me. I was so angry at him. Mom told me to wait for him to come back, like an obedient dog. But I so did not wait for that asshole."

"I'm sorry that happened." Charlie was furious at Harry, but his anger wouldn't make his sister feel better so he hid it.

"I realized that I never loved Harry, not really, I just loved the idea of him. I wanted the hero, not the man he really is, and that's not fair to him. I decided that the way to get over him was to date, which I did a lot of in the year he was gone. I thought I was over it, but when he got back, it was like I wasn't even there. He completely ignored me, they all did. None of my family, except for you, actually knew me at all and mom keeps trying to push us together even though Harry has been hooking up with every 'Chosen One' groupie slut he can find since the war ended. It's like mom doesn't even care about my happiness at all as long as she can officially claim the entire Golden Trio as her kids."

"Wow, things have been hard for you lately." He hadn't realized how vindictive his dear mother had become towards her only daughter.

"Sometimes I wish that things had been different. Like if I had been stronger or had more courage, I would have been happier." She sighed, staring out at the crystal waters of the lake.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I finally got to go to Hogwarts, I was so afraid of people noticing that I was different that I begged the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor like the rest of our family. Ever since then, I have felt out of place, like I never belonged in my own house. I don't know what house I would have been in, but I think I would have been happier." Ginny admitted quietly.

"Is that why you are hanging out with Slytherins now?" He pushed.

"I feel so comfortable with them, they think like me." Her face lit up at the thought of her new friends.

"So why don't you talk to McGonagall, ask her if you can be resorted for your last year." Charlie wasn't sure if this was something Ginny would go for, but it was worth a shot.

"Charlie! That's a great idea!" She exclaimed, throwing her tiny frame at her brother and engulfing him in a hug.

"Yeah but it's a gamble though, the hat can put you anywhere so really think about it. Now get home before mom sends out a search team." He teased.

"Nah, I told Hermione I was coming. It's funny, when I said your name, she blushed like crazy. I think she's hot for you." He knew he was blushing but he didn't care. The thought of Hermione, his Mia, feeling anything for him made his heart race. But reality always catches up with him.

"How many times do I need to remind you that she is engaged to our brother."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are in love with her, and just because she is engaged to Ron doesn't mean she doesn't like you. I know for a fact that she isn't happy with him, all they do is fight and she is going to realize he's not the Weasley brother she wants really soon. Oh and she's still a virgin, if that helps." Charlie's inner dragon roared to life at the mention of Hermione's innocence remaining intact. Charlie had spent a long time trying to repress his natural instincts for Hermione's sake, but hearing she was still whole was too much. _She is MINE, meant for me alone. She will come to me in time._

* * *

**My Immortal by Evanescence**

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

[Chorus]

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (1/27/13)**


	6. Chapter 6

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco. I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

* * *

Chapter Six – The Newest Snake.

"Miss Weasley, I was told it was urgent that we speak. What is it that is so important it couldn't wait until after the sorting ceremony?" Headmistress McGonagall was staring sternly from behind her desk. Ginny's heart was racing, not from fear, but excitement. She just hoped the headmaster would be open-minded.

"Actually, the sorting is exactly what I wanted to ask you about. I wanted to know if it is possible to be resorted." Ginny tried to keep her voice from shaking, but truthfully, the Gryffindor head had always intimidated her.

"Well I can't recall there ever being a time where that situation would come about. Tell me, why are you interested?"

"When I was a first year, I begged the sorting hat to put me in Gryffindor with my brothers. I wanted to appear like them, even though I was different. It was a mistake, everyday since I have felt like an outsider in my house. Like I don't belong. I was hoping that I could be resorted for my last year, if only to give me a chance of feeling like I belong." Ginny tried to be open and honest with the older woman.

"What happens if the sorting hat chooses Gryffindor again?" McGonagall asked.

"Then I will remain in my current house, but I have to try."

* * *

Minerva lead the young girl to the door with the assurance that she could be resorted at the feast tonight. Walking back to her desk, she paused at the portrait of the previous headmaster.

"It is starting Albus." The old man smiled, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes, the first three will unite this evening if I am not mistaken. As soon as they do, the fourth will feel the call and return to them. Soon the prophecy will be fulfilled."

"Do we warn them?" Minerva inquired.

"They will sense that something has changed. As soon as they start to show the signs, you will need to divulge the contents of the prophecy to them. This is a joyous time, Minerva. A time of growth and healing. Do not worry." Dumbledore smiled again from beyond the frame.

"I hope you are right, Albus. For all our sakes."

* * *

Draco was not in a good mood. Not only was he back at Hogwarts to participate in a half-assed 'do-over' of the last year of hell, but his heart was aching. Usually it would be fairly easy for him to hide his emotions in public. But, in that moment, having to watch Ginny send him sad glances from four tables away in the Great Hall, and knowing Blaise was just as miserable in the seat next to him, it was all he could do to not scream. Draco loved Ginny, maybe not as much as he loved Blaise, not yet. But even five minutes without her touch was excruciating. The three had spent every minute possible together over the past week but it wasn't enough. Draco's longing for the fiery redhead was swelling to astronomical proportions. At this point he thought he might burst and he knew Blaise was just as hard off. Ginny had allowed them to move past kissing and on to some pretty heavy petting, which was amazing. But, he knew they were all ready for more. Every time they had to leave Ginny, I took Blaise all of two seconds to jump Draco in an attempt to relieve their built up tension. Ginny had to be feeling it too, but she seemed to still be a little unsure of the men's commitment to her, an issue Draco planned to rectify this evening. He got lost in his thoughts for most of the sorting until he heard an unexpected name called out by the Headmistress.

"Ginny Weasley, will you please come to the front of the hall." McGonagall requested through her usual tight lips. Ginny immediately acquiesced, lifting her small form from the Gryffindor table and making her way to sit on the newly vacated sorting stool. "This year will be riddled with numerous changes, hopefully all for the good. Miss Weasley has decided to embrace these changes head on and has requested to be resorted for her final year to assure she still belongs in her current house. I have granted this request and I hope that all of you will support her decision as I do." Draco was more than taken aback. Ginny had mentioned nothing to either Blaise or himself about being resorted and he couldn't help but hope that the hat chose Slytherin for her. As he glanced around the hall, he noted several varying expressions. Blaise was practically bouncing with glee as was Pansy. Potter and Weasley looked mutinous as expected. But, Granger was a surprise. She seemed sad and almost jealous. Draco brought his attention back to the front as McGonagall placed the tattered hat over Ginny's shimmering scarlet locks. Within seconds it was calling out her new house to the room. SLYTHERIN! Ginny was wearing the most beautifully warm smile as she ran to their table and Draco knew his face matched hers. He and Blaise stood just in time to catch her in a fierce hug as the rest of the 8th year Slytherins cheered with joy. The rest of the feast passed in happy conversation from the group dressed in black and green. Draco noticed that Ginny kept glancing over at Granger, who looked remarkably dejected. Pansy must have noticed as well, because after a few moments she spoke.

"Do you think Granger is aware of my deep hatred for her or should I set her hair on fire in her sleep?" Draco let out a laugh but Ginny just continued to appraise the curly-haired Gryffindor curiously. When the feast was over, Draco caught the attention of the 8th year's in his house and motioned for them to follow him out of the Great Hall. The group was making their way down to the dungeons when they were joined by Lavender, Padma, and Parvati.

"Ginny, why didn't you tell us?" Padma tried to look huffy but Draco could tell it was a front.

"I thought you guys might be mad at me or something." Ginny admitted, looking at the floor.

"Seriously, what flavor are you? Because you're the biggest dum-dum I've ever seen!" Draco wasn't sure what Lavender meant but it made Ginny crack a smile. "Gin, we love you! We knew you were miserable in Gryffindor, but it didn't hurt our feelings. We just want you to be happy and it is so obvious that they make you happy." Parvarti motioned to the Slytherins that were standing quietly behind the redhead.

"You guys make me happy too." Ginny assured her friends.

"Well duh! We make everyone happy." Parvati waggled her eyebrows, obviously meaning for her statement to be dirty.

"You can make us happy if you want." Vince said to the twins. "We're having a party tonight if you wanna come." Vince and Greg held a hand out to each of the dark haired women, who didn't hesitate to take them.

"Lavender, would you like to come too? There will be plenty of attractive Slytherin's to occupy your time." Blaise offered with a laugh.

"Sorry, but Seamus has completely wrecked me for anyone else." Lavender claimed which made everyone laugh and Pansy, Daphne, and Millie nod appreciatively. They said goodbye to the curvy blond and when Ginny turned to follow everyone back to the common room, Draco grabbed her arm. Spinning her to face him, he captured her lips with his, pouring all of his joy into her. When they finally broke apart, Ginny was only allowed a breath before Blaise covered her plump lips with his own. The sight of Blaise kissing Ginny always made Draco's cock twitch with excitement and now was no different. Blaise pulled away and gave the redhead a mischievous grin.

"That was very sneaky, my little Slytherin. Now you get to live with your extremely handsome boyfriends for an entire year. What ever will we do to pass the time, I wonder." Draco loved when Blaise teased her, especially if she teased him back.

"I can think of a few things. Would you like to give me a tour of my new home, or perhaps my bedroom?" She batted her big brown eyes at the wizards.

"We would love to." Draco answered. "But first, we are going on a little field trip."

* * *

When they arrived outside the little cottage, Ginny was trembling with excitement. Blaise couldn't help but smile at the tiny woman as she stared bright-eyed at the door, waiting for someone to answer. They had informed her of their plans while they were exiting the castle. Ginny had been extremely impressed by their knowledge of the schools many secret passageways, until they let slip that every Slytherin knew about them. The door was opened by the same hunched old woman who was there when Draco, Pansy, and himself had come the first time. Ginny's smile fell a bit at the sight of the woman, and Blaise had to admit she was a little creepy. They were led inside to a small, poorly lit kitchen. The woman motioned for Ginny to sit but Blaise stopped her.

"You're gonna have to lose the robes, love." Ginny nodded and began to strip. She handed her cloak and sweater to Draco but held her button-up to her chest as she shimmied out of her black lace bra. Blaise laughed a little at her modesty but assumed it was more for the older woman than for Draco and himself. It took all the strength he had not to lick the length of her spine as she bent over the rickety chair and exposed her back.

"So how does this work?" Ginny whispered as the gray-haired lady began waving her wand at the girl's back.

"She will cast the same spell she did for the rest of us, and it will call on your tattoo to take form." Blaise explained.

"Does it hurt?" He heard the quiver in her voice and could tell Draco had as well. Blaise reached for her hand at the same time as Draco knelt in front of her, his hands caressing either side of her face.

"Only for a moment." Draco whispered softly, placing a quick kiss on her trembling lips.

"What will it look like?" She asked, seeming more relaxed.

"Everyone's is different. But, so far, they have all been wings of some sort."

"Wings?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah, like Pansy's is this swirly purple butterfly, and Theo's are feathery, like angel wings." Blaise saw her eyes twinkle and knew she was excited again. After about fifteen minutes, Ginny's body tensed and she sucked air in through her teeth to keep from crying out. Blaise watched as Draco wiped away her tears, murmuring sweetly into her ear that it would be over soon. When the old witch finished, the two men moved to look at her back. It was beautiful.

"Wow, Red. It's amazing!" Draco reached out to trace the lines of red, orange, and black twisting over her skin.

"What does it look like?" Ginny stretched to look over her shoulder at Blaise.

"Like twin Phoenix's, but their wings are made of flames that are the same reds and oranges in your hair. It's breath-taking!" Blaise wasn't sure it was even possible to describe how gorgeous she looked with the inked flames licking her smooth skin.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" She yelped excitedly, trying to stand. Her knees immediately buckled and Draco caught her easily, lifting her bridal style. "Whoa, dizzy." Ginny said softly.

"Come on, Lil' Fox. We'll help you get dressed and then we can head back. I'm sure they've started the party without us."

* * *

Draco carried Ginny the entire way back to the castle, regardless of her protests. Truthfully, she was glad she had someone, or some _two_, so willing to take care of her. She couldn't deny that Draco and Blaise were definitely doting. They catered to her every need, even before she knew what she needed. At first, she had been a little nervous about whether or not she could trust them. But, after tonight, she knew they would always be there for her, and she was falling _fast_. It seemed insane to her that she could be so taken with both of them at once. But, it wasn't like dating two people with them, it was like they were two parts of a whole. They completed each other, like night and day. She hoped that one day they would feel that way about her too. Draco finally allowed her to stand when they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Blaise whispered the password, '_Loyalty is Life_'. Ginny was mesmerized when she saw the room. It was dressed with dark woods and supple leathers. The walls were rich silver and everything carried a greenish hue from the lake water shining through the skylights. She waved at a few younger students as she was pulled towards a door to the right.

"The seventh and eighth years have their own private common room, that's where the party is tonight." Draco explained. As soon as the door opened, she heard the music. Ginny looked up at Blaise's face to see him smiling wide. Turning towards the room, she gasped at what she saw. Theo, Greg, Vince, and several other seventh and eighth years were spread out on leather couches and chairs, drinking from tumblers and chatting. But every single eye was on the view in front of them. Someone had conjured three chrome poles from floor to ceiling in the center of the room. Pansy was currently wrapped around the center pole, her eyes trained on Theo's as she twisted and writhed. The other two poles were occupied by the Patil twins, and each of the three girls were in various stages of undress.

"Hey, they're here!" Pansy squealed when she caught sight of the trio at the door.

"Yeah yeah, we're here. With the newest Snake!" Blaise called over the cheers and catcalls. "And she got her ink!" It was pandemonium in the common room. The poles disappeared as soon as the girls left them, and everyone ran to welcome Ginny to her new house. She had never felt so accepted. She was pulled into the room and passed a drink. A few hours later, Ginny was thoroughly buzzed and stretched out on a couch with her head leaned against Blaise's chest and her feet resting on Draco's lap. Padma and Parvati had already disappeared into Greg and Vince's shared room, and Ginny was currently laughing and joking with Pansy. When Theo leaned over to whisper in the brunette's ear, Pansy smiled seductively and nodded her head. Theo said goodnight and made his way down the hallway to his dormitory. Ginny had been given the tour and informed that they all had their own rooms, unless they wanted to share, which they often did. Pansy watched him leave before getting up to follow. Before she left, she turned to whisper to Ginny.

"I'm gonna make him fall in love with me one blow job at a time." This made Ginny fall into a fit of giggles.

"I think it's safe to say he's already in love Pans... it's been three years now." Draco assured the girl as she disappeared down the hallway. The three sat for a moment before Ginny stood, turning to look at her favorite men.

"So... are you going to show me your room? Or do I have to go find someone else to ravage me?" She said, giving them her best come-hither look while playing with the hem of her shirt. They looked at each other for a split second before advancing on her at exactly the same moment. Ginny felt her heart flutter and warmth rush to her abdomen as Draco and Blaise licked their lips hungrily. She squealed as they lunged for her, knowing that from this moment on there was no going back and she would never want too.

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (1/1/13)**


	7. Chapter 7

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco. I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

* * *

Chapter Seven – In Your Arms.

Ginny felt goosebumps erupt on her skin as she was led to a door all the way at the end of the hall. Draco placed his hand flat against the wood and Ginny heard the lock click as the door swished open. She didn't even have a chance to look around the dark room before she was sandwiched, Draco's chest hard against her front and Blaise's against her back. The feel of their hard bodies pressed against her was overwhelming. Draco took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply as Blaise made quick work of the buttons on her shirt, placing wet kisses along her neck and making her moan into Draco's mouth. As her cshirt fell away, Ginny felt Draco lower his face to her breasts, licking and sucking on a pert nipple through her lace bra. The sensations of his hot mouth on her chest and Blaise's on her shoulder sent shivers down her spine and flooded her center. Draco kneeled before her, kissing his way down her flat stomach while unzipping her pleated skirt and letting it fall to the floor. Blaise lifted her to lay gently on the largest and softest bed she had ever seen, dragging his long fingers softly down her smooth legs to pull the shoes from her feet. She pushed up on her elbows and rested there, wrapped in a pair of lace panties to match her bra, watching Draco and Blaise kiss passionately as they undressed each other. Her body was tingling with anticipation as her eyes found more and more skin to drool over. She caught glimpses of black ink across their backs as their shirts fell to the floor and they each worked on the others pants. The heat between Ginny's legs was raging and she rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to create the friction she so badly craved. The men pulled apart, panting and aroused, to face Ginny in their boxers. Their eyes were dark with want as they gazed at her blushing form sprawled on their dark sheets.

"You're so beautiful." Draco breathed, his hands itching to touch her delicate skin. Ginny lifted herself to kneel on the bedding, reaching out to Blaise who took a quick step forward to wrap his arms around her and place long, languid kisses on her swollen lips. Draco took this moment to grab for his wand and banish the rest of their clothes, leaving the trio in all their glory. Ginny scooted back on the bed as Draco crawled up behind her, rubbing small circles on her back and thighs. Ginny was trying to focus on kissing a hot trail down Blaise's neck and across his collar bone, running her fingers down his stomach to play in the trail of dark hair under his navel. She heard him moan as she licked across one of his nipples. Ginny ran a finger along Blaise's length, sneaking a look down at the same time. Letting out a tiny gasp, she heard Blaise and Draco chuckle. Feeling the sudden need to prove herself, Ginny ducked her head, engulfing the tip Blaise's thick cock in her mouth and sucking hard. She heard him yelp then moan deeply, rocking his hips against her. He tasted wonderful and she would have moaned even if Draco hadn't been running his fingers up and down her moist folds while she was bending over the bed.

She wiggled her backside, pulling away from Blaise to glance back at the fair-haired Adonis who continued to tease her.

"Draco, please." She whimpered, her voice deep and sultry.

"What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want?" Draco cooed, sliding a single finger into her depths.

"Mmmh Draco, fuck me. Please!" Ginny moaned, pushing hard against his hand and licking the pre-come off of Blaise's throbbing head. She felt her stomach tighten deliciously when Draco began to ease into her, rocking in little by little until he was sheathed fully. Draco kept his pace slow, pushing into her deeply, allowing her to savor the feel of him while she tended to Blaise. But, soon it wasn't enough. She was thrusting back to meet him, urging him to go faster, harder. Instead, he maintained his calm pace until she was writhing beneath him, begging for release. Just when she thought she could take no more, he slammed into her and fireworks burst behind her eyes. Ginny screamed as her orgasm rocked her body and too soon he pulled out, smirking when she gasped at the loss. Blaise pulled her towards him, pushing her shoulders until she lay on her back with her legs spread for him. He leaned in to lick and nibble on her pulsing bud before plunging his steely length into her hard. She cried out at the intense waves of pleasure that rolled through her. She squealed in delight and ran her fingers through his soft hair as he teased and nipped at her breasts, still pounding into her relentlessly. Ginny saw Draco climb off the bed and reach for his wand, pointing it at Blaise and muttering a spell she didn't recognize. It must have been something good because she felt Blaise smile against her chest and still his thrusting as Draco approached him from behind. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, but once she saw Draco enter Blaise and watched as the Raven-haired man's eyes rolled back in his head, she felt like she was on fire. Watching them together, Draco gripping Blaise's hips with bruising force as he pushed him farther and farther into Ginny, was so excruciatingly wonderful and it was only a matter of seconds before she reached her peak again. She arched her back and cried out as she pulsed around Blaise's member, feeling him tighten and release with a groan, Draco following closely behind. The men collapsed on top of her and she didn't dare move or open her eyes in case it caused the sweet aftershocks to cease. They lay like that for a while, just breathing, before she heard Draco cast a cleansing charm and pull her to rest snuggled between the two. She dared to lift her tired eyelids for a moment and gasped when she found herself staring into a pair of crystal blue eyes, framed in silky blond eyelashes. Then, just as suddenly as they had appeared, the eyes were gone and she was looking at the ceiling. She tried to contemplate what had just happened to her but found it impossible to do anything but drift off to sleep in the strong arms of her lovers.

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (1/27/13)**


	8. Chapter 8

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco. I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

This chapter was written while listening to the song Girl On Fire by Alicia Keys

* * *

Chapter Eight- At Least She's Happy.

"Mhmm... feels good." Draco mumbled horsely in his sleep, rolling to lay completely on his stomach. Ginny climbed to straddle his waist, grinning at the soft moans the man was emitting. She used her small hands to work the muscles in his back and shoulders. Every once in a while, she would stop to place warm, wet kisses on the tattoo along his spine. Ginny had been so excited when they had told her about their tattoos, the mark of their loyalty to each other. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Greg, Vince, Daphne, and Millie had each gone through the same pain as she had, and had decided as a group that she was worthy of their everlasting trust and devotion. Because that's what it meant to wear your wings, that you would stand by your 'family' always. Ginny had gotten the opportunity to check out the girls tats at the party. Pansy's mark was a large purple and black butterfly who's wings swirled across her lower back. Daphne's ink looked like it had been carved out of stone, the sculpted forms a perfect addition to her toned shoulder blades. Millie's tattoo was sweet, a dragonfly caressing her skin right above her left butt cheek. They were all beautiful, but Draco's tattoos were terrifyingly stunning. Skeletal demon wings that took up the entire expanse of his back, from his broad shoulders all the way down to the sexy curve signaling the beginnings of his succulent ass. Ginny bent, rubbing her bare breasts against Draco's back as she licked and nipped the skin of his neck. He let out a soft growl as he rolled over, grabbing her hips and grinding them against his straining erection. She threw her head back, moaning loudly. Ginny had been achingly aroused ever since she got a good look at Draco's naked body asleep next to her, having his morning wood pressed against her heat was more than she could handle. She let out a squeak as Draco engulfed one of her breasts in his warm mouth, teasing her with his tongue. He reached a hand down, pinching her clit and releasing her nipple with a pop.

"Where's Blaise." Draco asked, his voice deep and gravely.

"Shower."

"Too bad." He mumbled, pulling Ginny down for a passionate kiss.

"Too bad my ass! You two better get your horny asses in this bathroom right the fuck now!" They both laughed as they broke apart. Ginny lifted herself off Draco, running into the bathroom and peeking around the frame at the blond man. Crooking a finger, she gave Draco her most inviting look, batting her eyelashes. An evil grin spread across his beautiful face and Ginny shrieked as he tore out of bed, chasing her into the shower to join their lover.

* * *

At the Gryffindor house table, Hermione was contemplating the events of the previous evening. Harry and Ron had been furious when Ginny was resorted into Slytherin house. Hermione had been shocked, then extremely jealous that the young witch got to start over and live her life her own way, and not the way her mother and brothers thought she should. She knew that everyone was always riding Ginny to be more like herself, and Hermione thought this was absurd. Why would anyone want to be like her? She was stuck. Stuck in a life she didn't want, engaged to a man she didn't want, acting out a role she didn't want.

Hermione had followed closely as her two best friends stormed out of the Great Hall and up the stairs, both boys shouting angrily about how Ginny was a traitor and a slut. Hermione knew that neither of these things were true, but she kept silent rather than incur her fiancées wrath. Milk splashed across the table, a byproduct of her dropping her spoon into her cereal bowl in shock. Hermione Granger, supreme know-it-all, was keeping quiet because she was afraid of Ron, supreme dunce. What had her life come too?

"Well done, Hermione." Harry said sarcastically, wiping milk from his glasses. "Don't suppose you'll fling some over there?" He motioned toward the Slytherin table where the large group surrounding Ginny was laughing merrily.

"At least she's happy." Hermione mused. Apparently this had been the wrong thing to say.

"HAPPY! HOW COULD SHE BE HAPPY!" Ron bellowed, his face red.

"She's just trying to live her own way, Ronald." Hermione figured if she was ever going to learn to stand up for herself against Ron, she might as well practice with standing up for Ginny.

"Yeah, if her own way is letting the two most evil fuckers in the school run the train on her." Harry was stabbing pieces of pancake with his fork in an attempt to release his aggression.

"Harry, it is perfectly normal in the wizarding world to take multiple lovers and even marry more than one person at a time. I can think of at least four people at this table alone who live in three parent households. And it is just as normal to be gay, or bisexual like Malfoy and Zabini. In this world, sticking to the opposite gender for your entire life is the anomaly." Hermione had yet to show any interest in women, but she wasn't naive enough to think that she never would. Really, she had only ever been truly attracted, like consume all your thoughts and make you pant like a dog attracted to one person, but _He_ would never even consider the mousy brunette that _he'd_ only spoken to once.

"I don't care what's normal, Hermione! I don't want my sister sleeping around like the rest of those Slytherin skanks." Ron voice was dripping with disgust.

"And what do you think all the girls in our house, or Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, are doing? It's like a 24/7 hormone explosion in this castle. Everyone is having sex, why should Ginny be held to a higher standard?" Hermione didn't realize how she had set herself up.

"Why should you?" Ron snapped. He had been pushing her for months to sleep with him. But, even though they were engaged, it felt wrong to Hermione. She was pulled from her thoughts for a moment as she saw Lavender Brown rise from her spot at the Gryffindor table and wander over to visit with Ginny.

* * *

Ginny was pleasantly surprised when Lavender came over to say hello at breakfast. The twins had already snuck over and were perched on Vince and Greg's laps, giggling and stealing fruit off the wizard's plates.

"Hey Lav, have fun last night?" Ginny asked, assuming that the bags under the blond's eyes meant that she had.

"Ugh. Seamus and I had our own back to school party. I am never drinking whiskey again!" Lavender held her head in her palms. Ginny was trying to pay attention to her friend, but Blaise was running his fingers up the inside of her bare thigh. "I'm not sure if my throbbing headache is from the immense amounts of alcohol I drank last night or from the Irish orgasm overload I experienced while intoxicated." Ginny had taken a sip of pumpkin juice and preceded to spew it all over Draco at Lavender's comment, which just made everyone laugh harder. "Well, I have to go wake up Sea, so he isn't late for class on the first day. I just came over to let you know that Wonder Boy and The Incredible Douche are on their way over. Good luck!" And with that, Lavender was gone. It took Ginny a moment to process what she had said, and by then it was too late and her brother was standing right in front of her, fuming. Harry looked equally angry at Ron's right, and Hermione was peeking over her books on his left.

"Are you out of your mind!? What were you thinking getting resorted?" Ron screamed at her.

"I was thinking that it's none of your business!" Ginny screeched back, rising to stand.

"You better fix this before the rest of the family finds out." Ron's face was turning a awkward shade of fuchsia.

"In case you haven't noticed, Ronald. I don't care what the Chosen chumps or my mother thinks. I will do whatever I want, _without_ your permission. If you want someone to boss around, look to your left." Ginny was well past screaming at this point and Hermione was completely hidden behind her school books.

"I will not have my sister turn into one of their Slytherin whores!" He motioned to Draco and Blaise, which Ginny knew was his worst mistake yet. All Slytherin men were extremely protective of their own, especially the women, as Ginny knew first hand. Draco, Blaise, Theo, Vince, and Greg were all standing, wands drawn on the trio in the blink of an eye. Ginny saw a flicker of fear pass through Ron and Harry but neither backed down. Ginny slammed her hands down on the table in front of her, leaning forward and staring daggers at her brother.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, Ronald Weasley. I suggest you run along before you make me turn them loose. After all, I am a very good whore, I'm sure they would all be more than willing to shred you if I asked nicely." Ginny's voice was sickly sweet. Ron stood there for a moment longer before turning on his heels and storming out of the Great Hall. Harry was close behind and Hermione gave Ginny a fleeting look, mouthing an apology before running to catch up with her friends. Ginny's heart was racing and her skin was crawling. She could feel her fingers digging into the wood table but she didn't care. Her eyes were burning and she felt like she might cry but she held it back. Ginny could hear Pansy speak, but it was garbled, as if she were under water.

"Why was miss know-it-all so quiet?" Pansy mused, turning to comfort the redhead when she hadn't sat down. "Ginny? Gods, GINNY! Your hands!" When Ginny looked down, she couldn't believe what she saw. Bright orange flames were dancing on the backs of her tiny hands. Everyone at the table shrieked in surprise, Blaise and Draco were in a frenzy. But, Ginny calmly lifted her hands to her face, turning them over slowly in front of her. She felt immense pressure building up behind her eyes and knew she could hold it in no longer. As her tears flowed, the dancing flames disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving her hands completely unharmed. She collapsed, sobbing into Blaise's arms, clutching desperately to his robes.

"What the fuck was that?" Blaise looked to Draco for answers.

"I don't know. Come on, we need to take her to McGonagall."

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you this morning?" The headmistress asked from behind her desk in the round office that once belonged to Dumbledore, the thought made Draco cringe. The old witch's eyes grew wide and she stood abruptly when Blaise entered after Draco, carrying a crying Ginny.

"Reginald, get Poppy to my office immediately!" McGonagall shooed the painting of a pageboy away. She motioned for them to sit in the chairs across from her, waving her wand at a teapot that began emitting a heavy flow of steam. "So, I assume that Miss Weasley has begun to show signs of her affinity." McGonagall stated calmly as she resumed her seat behind her desk. Draco was completely confused and a little irritated.

"What do you mean, affinity?" Blaise questioned, looking just as confused as Draco. Ginny was sniffling quietly into Blaise's chest.

"Please tell me what happened to her, then I will explain everything."

"We were at breakfast when Ginny got into a fight with her brother. She got mad and told him off, but even after he was gone she was still really angry. Then, her hands were on fire, bright red-orange flames, but they weren't burning her. She just stared at them for a minute, then she freaked and started crying. That's when the flames went out." Draco explained quickly, reaching over to run his fingers through her crimson hair soothingly.

"Ah yes, I assumed Miss Weasley would show a liking for fire." The headmistress smiled.

"What is this? What's happening to her!?" Blaise asked, his voice shaking a little. Draco took Blaise's hand in his own, rubbing soft circles on his palm.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. You all know about the prophecy that caused Lord Voldemort go after Mr. Potter." Ginny had stopped crying and had turned to face McGonagall. They all nodded and she continued. "Shortly after the attack on the Potter's, our Professor Trelawney made _another_ prophecy. This one stated that after the war had ended, the wizarding world would be in ruins, that it would need to be rebuilt, healed. She saw four magical beings, two witches and two wizards, rise from the ashes to save our world. These four would have the powers of the elementals, and together, they would show wizard-kind the path to peace and prosperity."

"So Ginny is one of these four, these Elementals?" Draco questioned.

"Not just Miss Weasley, you and Mr. Zabini as well." Draco's head was spinning, what did this mean? "Soon, you both will show affinities from your own elements. Miss Weasley will be able to manipulate and control fire. The other elements are earth, sky, and water. When you begin to show signs of an affinity, you must come and inform me immediately so that we may begin your training. We can't do that until all four of you have called upon your element at least once."

"But, who is our fourth?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I don't know. But you will know when you see her." McGonagall assured. "The world is all about balance, so is magic. Like yin and yang, all of the elements have an opposite. Earth and Air, Fire and Water. The four elements will complete each other magically just as your souls complete each other. Your magic will call to your fourth and she will come to you."

"What is this training you mentioned?" Draco wanted to know exactly what he was getting into.

"It is just to help you master your affinities. Your acceptance and love for each other will bring harmony to our world in a time of terrible heartache and recovery from the war, and your powers will ease our fears and give us hope for a better future." They were all silent for a moment, letting everything sink in.

"Is that all? I'm exhausted." Ginny said through a yawn as Madame Pomfrey entered the office.

"Yes, you may go rest in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey will escort you there. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, please make your way to your classes. It would not do well for all of you to miss your first day." Draco and Blaise each gave Ginny a quick kiss before leaving her with the Medi-witch and making their way to advanced potions.

"So what do you think about all this?" Draco asked Blaise as the rounded the stairs leading down to the dungeons.

"It seems crazy. The powers I can deal with, but the weird thing is knowing there is someone else out there who is meant to be with us. I mean, before Ginny, I couldn't imagine ever loving anyone but you. Now, I love her so much, it's like my heart swelled so it would have room for both of you. I can't imagine feeling this much love for someone else too. I feel like I'm betraying you by wanting someone else and feeling like a piece of me is missing when they're not around. You're my everything, Drake, but I can't imagine my life, our life, without Ginny." Blaise's eyes seemed a little glassy at the thought of living with out their girl.

"Hey." Draco said, pulling Blaise into a deserted corridor and running his fingers through his raven locks. "I feel the same way. I don't want you to ever feel like she is taking your place or that I love you less than I did. I love you even more because you love her too. And when this new person comes, we will love her also. It's okay to feel this way." Draco placed soft kisses on Blaise's plump lips. "Were you upset this morning about me and Red fooling around without you?"

"Nah, I was just being funny. I like the idea that you can't keep your hands off her tight little ass." Blaise teased.

"I know. I just keep seeing her suck you off in my head, and how fucktastic she looked in the shower this morning. I never want to leave our room again!" Draco exclaimed.

* * *

**Girl On Fire by Alicia Keys**

She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Everybody stands, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Oh, oh, oh...

She's just a girl, and she's on fire

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (1/27/13)**


	9. Chapter 9

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco. I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

* * *

Ginny was bored. It had been a week since she first began to show her affinity and she had yet to be able to call on her fire again. Now she was sitting in Transfiguration, sucking on the end of a sugar quill and tapping a random rhythm on her desk with her free hand, just waiting for the second she will be able to run back to her room in the dungeons and snuggle with her adoring boyfriends. She missed Blaise and Draco. The trio spent every possible second together, slept in the same bed every night, and still Ginny ached for more. She couldn't help but allow her mind to wander to the new mystery in her life. Ginny knew deep in her heart that something was missing, and after speaking with McGonagal last week, she now knew why. Their fourth, the other half of Ginny's soul, was out there somewhere. Ginny had seen her in her dreams, her crystal blue eyes so familiar. Whoever she was, Ginny hoped she would arrive soon. But, the guilt Ginny felt was crippling. How could someone who had men in her life and bed as amazing as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, wish for more? These men had crawled into every crevice of her heart and owned her body, soul, and mind. Mind especially… Ginny was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the uncomfortable twinge of someone trying to enter her mind. She pushed out against the intrusion like Blaise taught her, and could feel the sharp crackle of Draco's energy. She smirked as she allowed him access to her thoughts.

'Hey Red, thinking about me naked again?' Draco's smooth drawl echoed in her thoughts. Ginny could almost see the grin on his handsome face.

'No. I was thinking about Blaise.' Ginny retorted, she could hear him chuckling.

'That's cold, babe.' Draco said.

'What's up Drake? Is something wrong?' She asked, suddenly worried. Draco and Blaise hadn't shown any signs of an affinity for the elements yet and all the waiting had Ginny on edge.

'Everything's fine. You were projecting an _ungodly_ amount of boredom and Blaise is asleep so I thought I would check on you.' This statement made Ginny happy and curious.

'How long has he been asleep?' Ginny asked, checking her watch. It was 4:25pm and she knew that Blaise rarely slept at night, he must have been really exhausted to pass out in the middle of the day.

'Almost an hour.' Draco answered and she could feel that he was holding something back in the recesses of his mind.

'It hurts, Draco.' Ginny said softly through their link, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She really did not want to cry during class. Draco was silent, but it was obvious he knew exactly what she was referring too. 'It kills me that you and Blaise don't trust me enough to tell me why he doesn't sleep, why he wakes up shaking and screaming in the night.'

'Gin.. we _do_ trust you, completely. I want to tell you so bad, but this is Blaise's story to tell, not mine. It's not that he doesn't want to tell you everything, he just has a hard time talking about it. He'll come around soon. Just don't push him, it will make it worse.' Draco assured her.

'Alright. I just.. I want to know every part of Blaise, and you too, even the parts that aren't happy. I hate feeling like the outsider, like it's you and Blaise who are together and I'm just the extra weight on the side.' She told him, her voice cracking a little when a tear rolled down her cheek. Ginny quickly cut off the connection and looked up to the front of the classroom, catching Professor McGonagal's eye. The professor, clearly aware of the redhead's distress, nodded and Ginny immediately packed up her things and headed towards the dungeons. She could feel Draco frantically trying to talk to her again but she kept her mind closed, wanting to see him in person. When she reached the Slytherin Common room, she was barely able to say the password before the portrait swung open and she was pulled through into the crowded room. Strong arms enveloped her body as she broke down, sobbing into Draco's chest, not caring about the upperclassmen who were watching. Draco cooed softly in her ear, rubbing her spine and kissing her hair. He pulled away, holding her face in his hands and wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Ginny, you are NOT extra weight. There is no Blaise and me without you anymore. We can't go back, I can't go back! I love you, Ginny." Draco said, his voice urgent with the need for her to believe his words. Ginny's eyes were wide as she stared into Draco's silver depths, searching for any signs of untruth.

She found none.

Like an animal, Ginny attacked, slamming her lips into Draco's and throwing her arms around his neck. He reacted in stride, lifting her small body and spinning to slam her into the wall behind them. The once full room was suddenly barren; Ginny could just barely see Pansy rushing students down the hallways to their rooms, telling them that no one was to enter the Upperclassman's Common room on pain of death. Pansy shot a wink Ginny's way as she cast a silencing charm and locked the doors behind her. Ginny gasped when Draco broke their fevered kiss to suck and bite at her neck. She wrapped her legs tightly around Draco's hips, grinding her moist center against the prominent bulge in his trousers. She could hear him groan into her neck and the sound caused a rush of wetness between her legs. She needed to feel him, NOW! Ginny began frantically trying to remove the clothing that separated them, starting with Draco's sweater. Ginny pulled the offending material over his head, mussing his hair and revealing his chiseled chest to her sight. She yanked up her pleated uniform skirt at the same time as Draco ripped open the front on her white button-up, exposing her full breasts to his attention. Ginny cried out as her nipple was enveloped by his warm, wet mouth. She arched her back, pushing her breasts closer to him and bucking her hips against his erection. Draco growled deep in his chest, releasing her nipple with a pop. He reached down to unzip his pants and push her panties to the side before slamming into Ginny in one deep thrust. They froze, enjoying the immense pleasure in their joining. "I love you, Ginny, so much." Draco whispered in her ear as he began thrusting again in short, fast strokes. Picking up the pace as Ginny's moans and whimpers grew louder, Draco began fucking her hard. Ginny squealed as her orgasm approached with intensity from Draco's pounding cock. "Now, Red, cum for me now!" Draco demanded, and Ginny fell apart in his arms, him following close behind, sending hot spurts of cum into her clenching pussy.

The room was silent except for their labored breathing. Draco lifted Ginny and moved them to sit on the couch, righting their clothing along the way. Ginny rested her head against his still bare chest, listening to his heart thrum.

"I love you, Draco." She whispered into his chest. He leaned down, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know you do, baby. You're not that great at hiding your thoughts quite yet." Ginny could feel him smirk against her hair. She smacked his arm and giggled.

"Alright, you ass! Let's go to our room, I want to snuggle with Blaise before he wakes up."

* * *

Things weren't nearly as fun in the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione had hoped to get some reading done on a new magical theory she was working to pioneer in collaboration with Professor Flitwick. But, she was unable to concentrate due to the fact that she had reached her breaking point some time earlier in the evening and was now blatantly staring at her fiancé with a look on her face that screamed 'you're an utter idiot!' Even Harry had begun tuning out Ron's ranting earlier in the week, instead rolling his eyes and remaining quiet. Hermione thought he had a lot on his mind, considering she hadn't seen him sneak away to hook up with his usual slut-brigade in quite a while. This sparked her concern but she let him be, knowing he needed time to work through whatever was bothering him before he would be ready to talk. Besides, her current headache was enough to handle. Ronald had spent the last three hours calling Ginny and the rest of the Slytherins every mean and nasty name in the book, and Hermione had read a _lot_ of books. Ron had begun by bringing up all the wide-spread rumors going around the school about the snake-friendly house, then moved on to making up his own completely unfounded accusations. Around the time Ron began assuring the room that Ginny was possessed by evil spirits left over from her trouble in the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione could take no more. Slamming her book down on the table between them, she stood fuming to face the redhead.

"Ronald Weasley! You are an obnoxious, insufferable ass who is so consumed by jealousy and hate that you have actually succeeded in making your own fiancé sick to death of you. Do you really believe that your own sister, who has always loved and supported you, has uprooted her entire life just to spite you?" Hermione spat at a wide mouthed Ron. He just stood there for a moment in shock before rage filled his eyes and he took a menacing step toward her.

"Jealous? Who the fuck are you calling jealous?" Ron bellowed in her face. Despite her fear, she stood her ground. Hermione was done with Ron's behavior toward the people he was supposed to love. The entire house had circled around, watching their fight intently.

"You, Ronald. You're jealous of Malfoy and Zabini, you always have been. They are rich and beautiful and you can't stand it. The thought of anyone caring for them makes you so unhinged that you can't even see how happy Ginny is. She loves them Ron." Hermione urged.

"They're EVIL!" Ron shouted, throwing his hands in the air in fury.

"Bullshit! Bullshit! The war is over Ron, and you're acting as narrow-minded and stubborn as the men and women who tried to commit genocide. I thought you were better than this. The Slytherins are just like us, students who lived through unimaginable horrors and are just trying to heal."

"Well if you like the snakes so much, why are you here? Go bend over for them, you stuck-up prude!" Ron yelled, his face barely an inch from hers.

"Oh, of course! Because we can't possibly have a conversation without bringing up the fact that I still haven't let you get into my pants. You know what Ron, did you ever think that maybe it's _you_ that keeps me from taking that step? Maybe I will go find myself a big, strapping Slytherin. Because there is no way you will never be man enough for me!" Hermione shrieked, knowing she crossed the line, but she didn't care. Suddenly, there was a flash of movement as Ron lashed out and pain erupted from Hermione's cheek as she was thrown to the floor. She lay there for a moment, shaking, her hand covering hear throbbing face. When she finally looked up, it was to a room frozen in complete shock. The rage in Ron's eyes was quickly being replaced by disbelief as he realized what he had done, with all of Gryffindor house to witness. Hermione stood on shaky legs, tears streaming down her face. She walked past the redhead and out the portrait hole, but not before sliding the small diamond off her fourth finger and letting it fall silently to the carpet below.

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (1/27/13)**


	10. Chapter 10

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco. I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

This chapter was written while listening to We Are Broken by Paramore.

* * *

Chapter Ten – Long Way From Home

Hermione moved swiftly through the winding dungeons in search of the portrait that would take her to the person she hoped would help her. She moved on autopilot, not yet allowing herself to break down. Her hands were trembling as she approached the portrait of a stuffy old Slytherin who sneered at her with disgust. She was just about to knock when she heard footsteps moving quickly towards her. She moved her hair in front of her bruised eye and hid her shaking hands behind her back, untrusting of whoever was about to find her alone in the dark. A girl's voice echoed through the dim, sounding sharp and menacing.

"A little lion stumbled into the snake pit. What should we do with her, guys?" The fifth year cackled, making two other girls giggle. Hermione readied herself to run, taking tiny steps backward until she heard the clacking of heels coming from behind her. Trapped, she was trapped. Her breath quickened as she prayed that person wearing stiletto heels was a professor, as unlikely a possibility as it was. She was about to beg for mercy when another voice rang out, silky and strong in the dark.

"Luciana, Roana, Astoria… get to your rooms. It's almost curfew and Filch is itching to hand out detentions." There was no room for argument in her tone as Daphne Greengrass glided out of the blackness, her honey blonde hair glowing in the torchlight. She was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, who looked Hermione over appraisingly but with no malice in their eyes. This was the first time Hermione had actually taken a moment to look at the two men. No longer did they seem oafish and dim. Instead they stood in quiet contemplation, arms crossed over their broad chest, strong brows furrowed. Their thick brown hair was now grown out, falling softly on their shoulders. They had become rather handsome. Hermione was lost in her thoughts as Crabbe broke the silence.

"Long way from home, Granger." He said simply, no animosity in his words.

"I need to see Ginny. Could you take me to her please?" Hermione whispered meekly, her voice devoid of its usual vigor. Daphne seemed to consider her for a long moment before giving her a nod and turning gracefully to walk down the hall away from the commonroom. Hermione was confused but followed closely, trying in vain to make the tremors racking her body cease. They stopped at a portrait twenty feet to the right of the commonroom entrance. Greengrass stated the password with no concern for being overheard. There was a pause and then the elderly woman seated regally in the gilded frame spoke.

"An unidentified magical aura is close. Please present yourself for inspection." The woman stated in a monotone. Greengrass stood directly in front of the frame and, placing her palm flat against the canvas, she stated clearly.

"Daphne Dendria Greengrass, The Cherished One." Crabbe spoke next, and then Goyle, each announcing themselves in turn. She didn't realize until the men spoke that they were each resting a large hand on one of Greengrass' teeny shoulders. At this point, Hermione was extremely confused but assumed she would never know what all this meant… and for once in her life she was completely okay with not knowing.

The elder woman spoke again, "Welcome, beloved three," and then the portrait opened and they walked through. Hermione followed again, a little surprised by what she saw. There were several students, all upperclassmen, spread around the commonroom. They were busy studying or talking softly. No loud music and riotous games of exploding snap, like what was common in her own dormitory. But she also saw no signs of any animal sacrifices or general evil goings-on. They looked… normal.

On a long leather couch facing the fireplace was the person Hermione was seeking. Ginny was lying, comfortably stretched between her men. Blaise was tracing soft circles on the delicate skin of her tiny feet while Draco spoke softly into her ear, something that made her smile serenely up at him. While Hermione was taking in the room, Greengrass had already crossed the room and spoken softly to Blaise who turned to glance at Hermione briefly before nodding and giving Ginny a soft pat on her inner thigh as he gently lowered her feet to the ground. Ginny sat up, confused, before she spotted Hermione and gave a small beckoning wave in her direction.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" She asked. The whole room went silent and all eyes were on the Gryffindor as she approached the couch. She stood silent for a moment before slowly lifting a hand to her face and sliding away the dark curls hiding her swollen purple eye. There was no surprise on Ginny's pale face, only deep sorrow and regret. Hermione was mildly startled to see anger splashed across the faces of most of the Slytherins in the room.

"Is this the first time, Hermione?" Draco asked, not even stumbling the first time her ever called her by her first name. His voice was filled with quiet rage.

"He's never.. hit me.. before.." she answered brokenly, tears falling from her eyes and her head bent in shame. She looked up at Ginny pleadingly, "I don't have anywhere to go that he can't follow me, but I can't go back there Gin. I can't let him do this to me anymore." Ginny nodded before standing and reaching out a pale hand to the brunette. Hermione took hold and followed Ginny down a dark hallway until they reached a room at the end and entered the biggest dormitory Hermione had ever seen. Ginny let go of her hand long enough to wave her wand, causing the sheets on the enormous bed to be replaced with a fresh set. The redhead led her friend to the edge and let her crawl into the center of the mattress, snuggling into the warmth. Ginny leaned in a spoke softly, "Sleep, you're safe here. I'm going to go and send a letter really quick, and then I'll come back if you want company." Hermione nodded sleepily, closing her brown eyes to let sleep over take her.

Ginny re-entered the commonroom to find that only the men were left. Blaise, Vincent, Greg, and Theo were huddled in a far corner around Draco, their faces grim as they listened to him speak too low for her to hear. Unconcerned, Ginny grabbed a few spare pieces of parchment and quill. She scribbled one note quickly before charming it to fold itself into a bird and fly out of the commonroom and out of the dungeons toward the grand staircase. Another note was quickly penned and she rolled it up, tying it to the leg of Blaise's owl, Fearly. His pitch-black feathers shook as he readied himself for flight and soared out of an open skylight. Ginny paused for a moment, looking at the bright stars in the sky. She felt a hand wipe away tears she hadn't realized were falling, and looked into the inky blue eyes of her Blaise.

"Talk to us, Love" he pleaded. It was then that she felt Draco's strong chest press against her back, steadying her even when she hadn't known she needed it. Her face twisted as she revealed her thoughts to her lovers.

"I hate him… for what he has become, for what he forced her to become. She used to be so strong, so sure of herself. Now she's broken. Did you see her eyes? She's empty." Blaise nodded, leaning in to leave a soft kiss on her forehead.

Draco spoke then, "what happens now, Red? She can't hide in our room forever."

"I know. I've actually already figured that part out." Ginny responded, a perfect Slytherin smirk gracing her pouty lips.

"Oh? Do tell." Draco cooed with humor in his voice.

"Let her rest, and in the morning I'm going to send her by floo to Romania." Ginny answered as if it made all the sense in the world.

"What's in Romania?" Blaise asked.

"My brother, Charlie."

"The Dragon Tamer?" Blaise tried again. Ginny nodded, a shit-eating grin on her lips. "We're still not following, Lil' fox."

"It's simple really. Ron will realize soon what he's given up and try to win her back. He's completely crazy lately and I'm sure he would follow her anywhere. Anywhere except Romania. Ron is scared of Charlie, and for good reason. Charlie is also be best person to keep her safe and help her heal because.. well, because he's been in love with her for years. He's just been waiting for her to realize it and give him a chance." Ginny looked completely pretentious and her boyfriend's loved it.

"Oh, you're evil and it's fucking hot!" Blaise exclaimed before attacking her neck with sloppy wet kisses and pulling Draco into the fun.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE!" Ron bellowed across the entrance hall. Ginny turned away from her conversation with the Patil twins to see her brother, face red with rage, storming towards her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco and Blaise move to cut off his path. She gave a small shake of her head, assuring them through her mind that she could handle this. She squared her shoulders, showing her pathetic sibling no fear or even mild concern. "Where is she, Ginny? I know you know." Ron said, trying to make his voice sound menacing. Ginny considered drawing this out, making him sweat the unknown. But, instead she decided on a swift blow to the gut.

"She's in Romania." She said, almost gleefully.

"CHARLIE! YOU SENT HER TO CHARLIE!" Ron looked severely pained. Ginny just stood there, unaffected, appraising his turmoil. Ron seemed to collect himself after a moment. "If he returns her to me in any condition other..."

"Other than WHAT, Ronald? How about the condition she was in last night when she begged me to hide her from you? How about this morning when her face was so bruised and swollen she couldn't open her eye? Is that what you're worried about? Or are you worried when she comes back she won't be a virgin anymore?" Ginny hissed. Ron started to speak but was cut off quickly by Parvati.

"Umm hello! Have you seen Charlie? She probably gave it up the moment she stepped out of the floo." The hall erupted with laughter and Ginny couldn't help but grin as she turned on her friend.

"I swear to Gods, if you and your skank sister fuck anymore of my brothers, I'm going to start charging you!" The redhead said with a laugh.

"Oh come on!" Padma exclaimed. "It was one time! Besides, they're twins, we're twins… it had to happen!" Lavender walked into the hall then, giving Ginny a wink and a quick nod of assurance before addressing Ron herself.

"You might as well face it, she isn't gonna stick around waiting for you to stop being a dick when Charlie is there to teach her how to use one properly." The blonde stated matter-of-factly. Ron took a step toward Lavender and quickly found himself on his ass looking up at a very serious Seamus.

"You may think you're invincible because you helped win a war or some lame shit. But don't think I won't rip you in two if you even think about coming at my girl the way you did Hermione last night." He said in a low tone, the muscles on his chest flexing in anger. There was a gasp behind him and Seamus turned to see a shocked Lavender, tears sparkling in her eyes. Ginny thought she was upset until she grinned, all teeth, and walked towards the giant man. She looked up at him sweetly and the anger drained from his face as he rested his hands on her hips.

"I'm your girl?" She whispered softly. Seamus leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Of course you are, Princess. I'm no fool." He said, before stepping over Ron and pulling her into the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny gave her brother a sad look before following. She made it through the door before a hand grabbed hers and pulled her aside. She found herself face to face with Harry Potter.

"Umm.. Hi Ginny." He said nervously after a moment.

"Harry, what do you want?" She asked, not meaning to sound harsh. He looked at his feet for a second, gathering his wits before speaking.

"I just wanted to umm.. say I'm sorry. For what I did, for how I treated you." He said quickly.

"Oh.." Ginny said, rather taken aback. "Well thank you. But this doesn't change anything. You made your choice a long time ago."

"I know. I'm not trying to win you back or anything. I can see how happy you are and how much you mean to them. I just wanted you to know I regret it, being such a total asshole." Harry said, and she saw the truth in his eyes.

"You aren't a bad guy, Harry; you just got a little lost for a while there. But things have changed. You can be whoever you want now, so figure it out and make it happen. Okay?" Ginny urged, hoping he understood what she was trying to say. He nodded quickly before walking towards the Gryffindor table and leaving her to think… this had been one hell of a morning.

* * *

**We Are Broken by Paramore**

I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Yeah  
'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
That came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

Tower over me  
Tower over me

And I'll take the truth at any cost

'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (1/27/13)**


	11. Chapter 11

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco. I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

This chapter was written while listening to 'All Fall Down' by OneRepublic

* * *

Chapter Eleven - That fuckery we just witnessed was not normal

_She writhed under him, her body arching in overwhelming pleasure. Her tiny hands gripped his biceps tightly as he thrust steadily into her warm, wet heat. Her hair fell around her head in a halo of chocolate curls as she rocked back and forth, mumbling softly, 'Charlie!' over and over between moans. Her smooth breasts were there before him, begging for attention. He leaned down, taking a pink tip into his mouth and sucking lightly. His reward was her keen of delight, arching again to give him better access to her heaving chest. He felt his orgasm rush towards him, heat flooding his veins as she began to clench around his thick member. He was so close, just a little more…_

Charlie was jerked roughly from his daydream to find a large black owl perched ominously near his plate, clacking its beak loudly. He had been sitting in the mess hall, lost in his thoughts and picking at a sandwich when the bird came along, looking irritated. He took the parchment from the bird's outstretched leg, quickly feeding it the rest of his tuna sandwich so it wouldn't bite.

"Hey, who's it from, Charlie?" His best friend, Keiran, asked through a mouthful of turkey and cheese. Charlie shrugged. He unrolled the parchment as the bird flew out the window. Reading quickly, his brown eyes grew wider with each line. Looking down at his watch, Charlie jumped to his feet and sprinted out the door, ignoring Keiran's worried calls. Not stopping until he reached his small apartment on the far edge of the reservation, he pushed through the front door and stepped into the living room, panting and covered in sweat. In the same moment, bright green flames burst to life in the grate and a small figure stumbled shakily into the room.

Charlie's breath caught in his chest and his heart raced at the sight of her. Even covered in soot, shoulders slumped and hair tangled, Hermione was stunning. Perhaps a tad too thin for his liking, but stunning none-the-less. She meekly glanced up at the room before spotting Charlie at the door and turning towards him. It was then that Charlie got his first look at her face; her beautiful, delicate face. The skin around her eye was swollen and bruised, turning various shades of yellow and purple. The rest of her was pale, her eyes empty, and her lips dry and cracked. This poor girl, _his Mia_, had been through something horrible. Charlie felt a vicious growl erupt from his chest at the sight of her so broken.

"You better have tripped over a trick stair at school, because if my brother did that to your face…" Charlie paused, trying to keep from snapping and scaring her by letting his beast loose. He looked deep into her eyes before finishing, "I'll kill him." Fat tears fell down Hermione's cheeks as she whispered one word before collapsing.

"Charlie."

He caught her easily, cradling her tiny frame to his broad chest as she sobbed, her hands clutching tightly to his t-shirt. He stayed there on the floor, rocking her gently and cooing warm words into her hair while kissing the top of her head. Once she quieted enough to sleep, he carried her down the hall to his room. Slowly, he placed her under the covers and tucked her in. Charlie's insides hummed at the sight of her snuggled into his bed. He wanted desperately to crawl in with her, to curl his large body around hers and keep her safe forever. But, for now, he would have to quell the instinct screaming at him to finally claim her for his own. Instead, he slowly crept out of the room and down the hall to send an owl to his boss. He was going to need a few days off. He may be strong enough to fight the urge to make a den of his bedroom and cover every inch of her in his scent. But, there was no way in hell that he was going to leave her alone and vulnerable for even a second when he just finally got her here with him.

* * *

Wandering down the Charms corridor during his free period, Blaise kept his nose buried in a book. Suddenly, he felt a hand wrap around his forearm and yank him into an empty classroom. In an instant, he had his attacker pressed against the stone wall with his wand at their throat.

"Are you going to hex me, Blaise?" Ginny teased as the man lowered his wand, but didn't release her.

"You should be more careful, Lil' fox, I just might." He returned with a wink. The redhead reached up, softly brushed the silky strands of dark hair away from his eyes.

"Why so jumpy, my love?" She whispered. Blaise leaned into her hand, reveling in her cool touch.

"Didn't sleep well last night." He answered, before realizing where the conversation was inevitably going. Turning away, he crossed the room to lean on a random desk. Ginny stayed braced against the wall, her eyes cast down in sadness. Blaise pulled out a chair and sat, resting his head on the cool wood. He hated to see her hurting, but he also hated to talk about his past. He had spent a good many years avoiding the topic at all costs. _What if she didn't want him after she found out what he'd done…_

"You think that little of her, after everything she's been though in her life." Draco's voice echoed in Blaise's head, sounding rather irritated from the blonde's seat in Advanced Divination.

"I know, Drake. I know…" He answered weakly. He couldn't believe how much of a pansy ass he was being.

"So grow some balls and tell the girl you love the truth!" Draco said harshly.

"How? She'll hate me!" Blaise moaned back. Draco was quiet for a while before speaking more gently.

"You've heard her thoughts, B. You know how she feels about you and how sad she is about all this. You haven't even told her you love her. She thinks it's because you don't feel anything for her." Draco knew exactly what buttons to press. Blaise shook his head sadly, mumbling curse words under his breath before getting up and walking towards his beautiful girl. He held her against the wall again, covering her body with his own and burying his face in the crook of her neck. He took deep breaths, letting her warm cinnamon scent calm his frantic nerves.

"I have to tell you something." He mumbled. She just nodded, not saying a word. They slid down the wall and Blaise allowed her to sit on his lap while he gripped her small waist tightly. It felt like forever before he spoke again. "I don't know if you've heard much about my family…" She shook her head no. "Well, actually, I don't really have a family. It was just me and my mother… Gwendolyn Zabini." He shook his head, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Did you know that while under the imperius curse, you can be compelled to do anything, even kill someone?" Ginny mercifully stayed silent. "My father was sixteen when he got my mother pregnant and then refused to marry her. She was rightfully disowned by her strict pureblood parents and ran away to Italy. After only a week, she met Lorenzo Zabini, a wealthy wizard who she quickly imperiused and forced into marrying her so that I wouldn't be born a bastard. She kept her husband constantly under the curse for almost two years before she compelled him to consume poison. By the time I was ten, she had gone through three more husbands this way, each time their death was worse than the last."

"I thought at first that she did it for their money, but it wasn't why she killed them. She liked it; she liked the control, the pain, the death. But, eventually it wasn't enough, she needed more control. So she decided to use me. I would go to bed and she would come in the night to cast the imperius. For weeks at a time, she would keep me in this fog. By my fifteenth birthday, I had the blood of three men on my hands. She made me torture them with slicing hexes, blast away their hands and feet. They died so slowly." Blaise paused again, collecting himself and wiping away the wayward tears. Ginny held his hand tightly. "At night I see them. They beg on their knees for me to make the pain stop, to let them live. Then I see myself standing over them, enjoying their suffering." Blaise choked back a sob before going on. "I don't want to be a monster, Ginny."

They sat in silence for a long time before Ginny spoke. "Tell me she's dead." She said through clenched teeth. Blaise looked up from the spot on the flagstone floor he had been focusing on to see flames licking Ginny's fingertips, her skin even paler than normal. When he looked into her eyes, they were ringed with gold and orange. Her hair was streaked with black and she looked fiercely beautiful, radiating strength and power in her anger.

"She's dead." He stated bluntly.

"How?" She asked, twisting her hands to make the flames dance and sway. Blaise was unsure if he should answer this question but knew he couldn't continue keeping secrets from her.

"Narcissa Malfoy." He said, hoping she understood. Ginny thought this over for a moment before giving him an accepting nod and clenching her fists to extinguish the fire. Then she stood and walked across the room to the same desk Blaise had fled to before. He buried his face in his hands, his heart aching. He was sure she would leave him now. Blaise was about to get up and leave her be when he heard a soft "psst…" echo through the room. He looked up to see Ginny perched on the edge of the desk, her feet dangling well above the floor. From his seated position, Blaise had a perfect view right up her pleated skirt. He felt a stirring in his groin as she smirked and hooked a finger, beckoning him to her. He stood and slowly approached until he was standing between her smooth thighs. He gently ran his hands from her knees up to her hips under her skirt before pulling her flush against him. Ginny leaned up to place soft kisses across his jaw line until she reached his ear. She nibbled his earlobe, running her tongue over it before stopping to whisper.

"You are a good man, Blaise Zabini. You could never be a monster. But, just in case you forget, I am going to spend the rest of my life reminding you how amazing you are and how much I love you." She pulled back to look into his navy eyes just then, urging him to see the truth in her words.

"I love you, Lil' fox… so much." Blaise whispered to his fiery angel, keeping his eyes locked on hers. They stayed that way for a while, lost in each other's gaze as strong emotions swirled around them.

Suddenly, there was an extra voice in the mix.

"Could you two kiss and make up already? The tension is killing me!" Draco's irritation rang in their heads, making them burst into laughter.

"You think that's tension…" Blaise said before ducking his head under Ginny's skirt and pushing aside her blue cotton panties. He began licking and sucking her moist slit with fervor. Within seconds, she was writhing and moaning, her hands gripping the edge of the desk. Blaise could feel the lust rolling off of Ginny and knowing that Draco would feel it too made him feel deliciously wicked. His cock strained against his zipper as she let out a scream of pleasure. He let himself get lost in her warm folds until she tugged on his hair.

"Blaise…" She panted. "Mmmm… can you.. p-project.. images?" Blaise popped his head up long enough to give her a mischievous grin before licking his lips and diving back in.

* * *

Draco's irritation was reaching new heights as he sat in Advanced Divination, listening to Professor Trelawny drone on about who-cares-what. It wouldn't be so bad if he couldn't feel extreme sadness floating through his head, laced with a warm spicy taste that could only be Ginny. Red was horrible for projecting her emotions. Draco knew it had to do with the fact that she felt things so strongly, so purely. It's difficult to keep those emotions to yourself when your magic is linked the way theirs is, being elementals. Even though Ginny was the only one whose element had manifested, Draco could still feel the pull Ginny and Blaise had on his soul.

He felt another pull as well, fainter than the other two, but still present. He felt constantly anxious lately, just waiting for the missing piece of his soul to arrive, to bring peace to Ginny and their small, strange family. But, his Red would never find peace if Blaise continued to keep her in the dark about his past.

Finally fed up, Draco shoved his way into Blaise's mind, giving his lover a proverbial kick in the ass. He knew it was painful for Blaise, reliving the horrors of his past. But to keep Ginny in the dark about something like this is the same as rejecting her. Their relationship moved quickly, there's no denying that. But just because they are soulmates, linked by their magic and hearts, doesn't mean Ginny should be taken for granted. She deserves to know every part of Blaise, and of Draco too.

Draco ignored most of Trelawny's lesson, paying closer attention to the emotions swirling around in Ginny's pretty little head: worthlessness, hope, sorrow, immense anger and hatred… Blaise must have gotten to the good parts. Draco wondered if Blaise would mention his own mother's part in the story. Draco had always felt his mother weak, a housewife with no voice of her own, until she walked into Draco's room to find a sobbing Blaise hiding in the corner. Draco had never loved his mother more than the day she rid the world of Gwendolyn Zabini. An argument-turned-duel, Narcissa Malfoy came out on top and promptly moved Blaise into Malfoy Manor, never looking back or feeling an ounce of regret for the life she took. Pulled from his musings, Draco was overjoyed to feel pure love and acceptance flow through their bonds. He knew Ginny would never turn Blaise away or love him any less once she found out the truth. But, the emotions were becoming too much as he began picking up on Blaise's hesitancy also.

"Could you two kiss and make up already? The tension is killing me!" Draco snapped. He felt surprise from Ginny and mischief from Blaise. Then his every thought was overwhelmed with pure pleasure and crippling need. Draco gripped the edge of his desk tightly as his cock instantly swelled in his pants. He tried desperately to keep from moaning in the middle of class with 20 witnesses, but still let out a few expletives under his breath. It was a dirty trick Blaise was playing, getting Ginny all worked up while he knows her soul is wide open and forcefully projecting feelings to Draco.

As Ginny's body moved closer and closer to her climax, Draco began to tremble, his hard-on throbbing and rubbing angrily against the fabric of his khakis. Feeling immense pressure fill his entire being, Draco mentally begged his lovers to stop their torture. He felt relief for a moment and sighed gratefully. But, his reprieve was short-lived. Almost as quickly as the torture had gone, Draco was assaulted with images he knew were coming from Blaise. Flashes of long fiery hair and deep brown eyes and a writhing body filled his mind.

The pictures quickly turned salacious in nature as they became paired with immense pleasure once again. Draco struggled not to cry out as his soul moved toward its peak. His eyes, while wide open, saw nothing but Ginny's bare pussy, slick and glistening with need. He saw Blaise's talented tongue lap at the pale rosy flesh over and over. Draco knew he could hold back no longer, and as he felt Ginny's pleasure boil over and shatter, he let out a deafening roar. He felt power explode from his being, filling the classroom with blinding light. Screams echoed off the stone walls and the tower shook under the weight of Draco's magic. White-hot sparks of electricity danced along his arms down to his hands, coming off his fingertips in and reaching out to anything close. Destructive bolts of lightning scorched desks and books, barely missing the students who huddled fearfully in a far corner.

But, Draco cared about none of this. His only focus was on the amazing feelings floating through his aura. He had no clue how it was possible, but even though his body didn't physically orgasm, his soul had climaxed right along with Ginny. His whole body felt tingly and weak. Draco felt his once needy cock quickly deflate, his body and mind thoroughly sated. He opened his eyes slowly, a warm smile on his face until he took in the chaos around him. Scorch marks covered the floor and walls and he could hear sobs and whimpers coming from somewhere behind him. He looked around the room and his eyes settled on the other students who were staring at him with terror in their eyes.

Seamus Finnegan was closest to the front, his large body blocking most of the others. His face was grim, his eyes focused on Draco's hands that were still letting off wayward sparks. Draco stood frozen unsure of what to do now. It didn't seem like anyone was hurt, but they so easily could have been. Maybe he will get kicked out of Hogwarts, declared unsafe to be around others. Shivers coursed down his spine at the thought of being separated from Ginny and Blaise. He wouldn't survive. Just the idea made his heart and soul throb in anguish.

He was pulled forcefully from his musings when Seamus took a step forward. "Dude. What the fuck was that shit?"

Draco was so startled by the questioned that he burst out laughing before he could control himself. Realizing how inappropriate giggles were in this situation, he attempted to reign himself in. His chuckles turned into a strange sort of cough as he calmed down. "Umm.. I honestly am not all that sure. Is everyone alright? Anyone hurt?" Draco asked, sorrow filling his voice.

Seamus glanced around quickly before answering. "Nah we're all good. You should go see McGonagall though, man. That fuckery we just witnessed was not normal."

Draco scrubbed his hands over his face before agreeing. The words 'not normal' echoing in his head as he trudged down to the Headmistress' office.

* * *

**All Fall Down by OneRepublic**

Step out the door and it feels like rain  
That's the sound (that's the sound) on your window pane  
Take to the streets but you can't ignore  
That's the sound (that's the sound) you're waiting for

If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's where you'll find me

Yeah God love your soul and your aching bones  
Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below  
Everyone's the same  
our fingers to our toes  
We just can't get it right  
But we're on the road

If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's when you find me.

(Yeah) Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown

Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down

If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
If ever your world starts crashing down  
That's when you'll find (find) me

Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down

All fall down, we all fall down, all fall down  
We all fall down, all fall down, all fall down

Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (1/27/13)**


	12. Chapter 12

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco. I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

This chapter was written while listening to So Please by Starlume.

* * *

Chapter 12 - WHERE IS SHE?

The most amazing smell surrounded Hermione and she buried her face further into the warm pillow, trying to bring herself closer to it in her sleepy haze. A soft moan escaped her lips as she breathed deeply, taking in the warm smoky scent, laced with something spicy and masculine. Her eyes fluttered open and she panicked for a moment when she got a good look at the room. Sitting up, she clutched the covers to her chest and took in her surroundings. Knowing for sure that this bedroom and the bed she was lying in belonged to a man, Hermione glanced down, thankful to see she was clothed and breathing a sigh of relief. The confusion left her mind quickly as the events of the day before came back to her in a rush of emotions and images.

She buried her face in the covers, mortified over breaking down in front of Charlie. Just when she thought she would cry again for sure, the same scent from before filled her nose and a burst of calm overcame her. The urge to find Charlie swirled inside her and Hermione climbed out of bed, making her way to the door. She padded down the hall toward the kitchen, smelling something sweet and delicious. Peaking around the doorframe, she saw Charlie's bulky form standing at the stove, his thick muscled back facing her. Hermione felt warmth fill her belly as her eyes took him in, watching intently as his biceps bunched and flexed while he flipped pancakes in a huge skillet. The way Charlie moved was fascinating; every motion purposeful and confident. The effect it had on Hermione's body was also fascinating. Never before had she felt this intense need and the wet tingle that currently resided between her thighs.

Suddenly Charlie froze, his shoulders tight and tense. Hermione watched him take a deep breath through his nose before turning to face her. She gasped at the look of deep hunger in his blue eyes and felt fire course through her veins. But as quickly as it was there, the hunger was gone and Charlie flashed her a large toothy grin before slapping some pancakes on a plate and placing it on the table. When she didn't move from the doorway, he motioned toward a chair and gave her a soft command.

"Eat, please."

She caved, knowing that the please was really just for her benefit and that he wouldn't take no for an answer. At the first syrupy bite, Hermione moaned and that same grin spread across Charlie's tan face again. For some reason, she knew she would never tire of seeing him smile like that. But, her matching smile was short-lived, as he spoke again.

"We are going to have to talk about it, you know."

"I know… I.."

Before she could finish, the sound of flames exploding to life and a loud crash echoed from the living room.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Molly Weasley shrieked. "WHERE IS THE HARLOT THAT BROKE MY RONNIE'S HEART?" The redheaded matriarch stormed into the room, her eyes narrowing on Hermione's frozen form, her face bowed over her breakfast. "There you are! How dare you leave my Ronnie! And to seduce his own brother! Do you have no shame? I never…"

"ENOUGH!" Charlie bellowed over his mother's voice. "This is my house and you will not come in here and yell at her, especially when you have no idea what you're talking about." Charlie's stern voice brooked no argument but the indignant look on Mrs. Weasley's face was hard to ignore. Before she exploded again, Charlie kneeled beside Hermione and spoke to her softly.

"Show her. Come on, it's gonna be okay." He promised, and she knew she was safe when he was near. Hermione lifted her head and squared herself to Mrs. Weasley. Her body was still tucked behind Charlie but her bruises could be seen fully now. Shock registered on the older woman's face.

"Oh my..! What happened?" She said, her motherly concern overcoming her anger for a moment. Charlie answered, his voice filled with loathing.

"Ask your sorry excuse for a son." He spat, his body trembling. Hermione reacted before she even thought about it, placing a small hand between his shoulder blades. Instantly Charlie calmed, his tremors ceasing under her gentle touch.

"Well, there must be some mistake. This is all just a misunderstanding. I'll just take you back to him, I'm sure you two can work all this nonsense out." Mrs. Weasley stated like it was the simplest thing in the world. Charlie opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Hermione's timid voice behind him.

"No." She said, stepping around Charlie, she steeled her voice and spoke again. "No. I will not go back. I don't know where to go from here but I do know that Ronald Weasley will NEVER do this to me again!"

* * *

Draco hummed delightfully at Blaise's groan of pleasure. His hand picked up the pace of its strokes, gripping Blaise's cock tighter at each pass across the velvety flesh. Draco's lips left wet kisses across the olive skin of Blaise's neck and shoulder, thoroughly enjoying the salty sweet taste. A bite to Blaise's nipple forced a moan from between his lips, only growing louder as Draco's warm tongue caressed the sting. Blaise felt his whole body begin to tense, readying itself for completion. He gripped the dark sheets in his hands, bucking his hips uncontrollably. Draco gripped Blaise's member with intense force, reaching his other hand down to cup his heavy sack.

"Oh fuck, Drake!" He cried as he shot hot spurts of fluid all over Draco's pale chest and abs. Panting, Blaise collapsed back against the pillows of their bed. He opened one eye as he heard chuckles next to him. Draco was looking down at the mess on his beautiful chest. The sight made Blaise swell with pride but Draco's laughter was killing his post-orgasmic high.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"I was going to go meet Red at the library but it seems I need a shower first." Draco answered, raising an eyebrow at his raven-haired lover. Blaise just shrugged as he felt Draco's body lift from the bed and move to the bathroom. As the water cut on, Blaise felt himself begin to drift off to sleep.

* * *

It was eerily quiet in the castle as Ginny made her way from the library to the dungeons. She had been planning to meet Draco, but the warm tingly feelings being projected from her lovers told her that they were otherwise occupied. The only sounds to be heard were the echoes of her steps on the flagstone floor and the flickering of the flames from the torches leading Ginny's way. She ran her fingers over the pleats of her skirt as she walked, smoothing the wrinkles surrounding her upper thighs from sitting curled up in a chair while she studied. Feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise to stand on end, Ginny began to feel as though she is being watched.

Hearing something shuffle behind her, she increased the speed of her steps, her heart beginning to race. Gripping her wand tightly, Ginny began to hear far off voices. She smiled with relief until she realized that the shuffling behind her was getting closer. She picked up her pace and her breathing became ragged and heavy. Just as the portrait for the common room came into view, Ginny was grabbed from the side and pulled into a dark recess of the stone walls with only a passing glimpse of two second years chatting in the corridor. Ginny tried to scream but was jolted forward as her mind was hit with a strong curse. She felt herself go rigid and her vision became blurry. A deep fog overcame her mind and she couldn't find the will to fight against the hands gripping her upper arms. She heard a familiar voice echo in her mind, telling her to walk. Her feet began to move even though she didn't tell them too. Ginny wanted to fight, to push against the stranger invading her head, but it was too much. With all the strength she could muster, Ginny screamed two words in her mind, hoping beyond hope that her lovers would hear. 'HELP ME!'

* * *

**So Please by Starlume**

Come on its just the two of us  
Making up for what we missed  
Taking chances that we never would  
Barely hanging by a thread

So we've been to the other side  
Abandoned by the disco kings and the make-up queens  
To be better off by yourself  
Saving everything that we are  
Saving everything that we are

So please  
Say we're not alone  
So please  
Stay so I'm not alone  
Yeah

Knock three times if you're still at home  
Sit and wait by the telephone  
A keep me inside of your head  
So I'm stranded but not yet dead  
So I'm stranded but not yet dead

So please  
Say I'm not alone  
So please  
Stay so I'm not alone  
Yeah

So please  
Say I'm not alone  
So please  
Stay so I'm not alone  
Yeah

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (1/27/13)**


	13. Chapter 13

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco. I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

This chapter was written while listening to Lithium by Evanescence.

* * *

Chapter 13 – As easy as breathing...

_Feet pounding against stone.  
Faster than breath.  
Faster than thought.  
One thought… faster. Must go faster.  
Get there soon. Get there now!  
Get to Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny!_

Blaise had never run so fast in his life. Still, he pushed himself harder, the muscles in his legs screaming out in protest. He rounded the bottom of the staircase, jumping several steps on the way up in his haste to get to the top. Sprinting through the entrance hall and slamming bodily against the door, Blaise stopped on a dime at the sight before him. A cloaked figure was swiftly leading Ginny across the courtyard and towards the grounds. Ginny eyes looked cloudy and lost, staring into nothingness as she moved without a struggle. Blaise knew that look, her blank expression screamed of an unforgivable curse and the reminder of his past filled him with terror. Rooted to the spot in his fear, Blaise fought against his instincts to run away from the curse that brought him so much pain and turmoil. But his fear of losing Ginny was all-consuming. He had to save her!

During the long seconds of inner-warring, Blaise felt something snap deep within himself. Immense energy flowed through his frozen veins, his magic moving downward and out into the ground. The earth trembled under his feet, huge cracks erupting in the flagstone courtyard and snaking their way toward Ginny and her captor. Panic filled Blaise, but deep down, something inside told him that he and Ginny were safe. He felt balanced, whole, even with the earth shifting precariously under his feet. Enormous jagged rock formations burst forth, shattering the stone fountain and crumbling the archways surrounding them. The dark sky rained stone missiles and clouds of debris. Ginny's attacker spotted Blaise and abandoned his cause altogether, leaving Ginny to stand alone amidst the disintegrating chaos. The stranger's identity remained a mystery as Blaise watched him try in vain to blast falling boulders away as he ran for the grounds. An angry burst of magic poured from Blaise again, a huge crater sinking into the ground, blocking the offender's escape and distracting him long enough for a collapsing archway to pin him to the ground with a painful shriek.

His fear receding, Blaise ran for Ginny, catching her in his arms and cushioning her body with his as they both buckled to the ground. The quaking beneath them slowly rippled away, leaving silence in its wake. Blaise fought the exhaustion threatening to overtake him, darkness creeping at the edges of his vision. He cried out mentally for Draco, begging him to come, to help Ginny. As if on command, Draco's frantic form came into view, his white-blonde hair soaked due to his hasty exit from the shower when he heard Ginny calling for them.

"Ginny?" Blaise asked, fighting his body's need for rest.

"I've got her. I've got you both. I'll keep you both safe, I promise." Draco assured his lover before darkness finally won and Blaise passed out, leaning against Draco's strong arms.

* * *

Water droplets spattered against the off-white countertop as Hermione washed her face in Charlie's small bathroom. Drying her moist skin on a towel, she caught her reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror. Her fingers traced delicately against the healed skin of her cheekbone, thanks to some fancy wand-work courtesy of her favorite dragon tamer.

_Hers_…

Thinking like that was beginning to be a problem. More and more over the last week, Charlie had weaseled his way into her every thought. Her heart warmed at the sight of him and other body parts reacted in delicious ways as well. His smirk made Hermione's knees weak, the way his thick arms and shoulders moved beneath his t-shirts made her stomach clench in the best way, and when he was close to her, he seemed to… smell her, to take her in deeply with a growl so low it was barely audible. The feeling that coursed through her when he did this was so primal, it made her nipples tighten and her body tremble with need.

Hermione sighed, scrubbing her face with the towel in frustration. She had no idea what to do about her increasing attraction to a man who was probably irritated to have his little brother's needy ex staying in his bachelor pad. She stood there, staring vacantly into the mirror as her mind drifted again. This time she thought over the day before. Charlie had taken her for a walk on the reservation; he said she needed some fresh air to clear her head. He had attempted to bring up her fight with Ron several times in the days before and she had changed the subject rather quickly, not ready to admit her inadequacies to a man for whom she had always harbored a pretty wicked crush.

Charlie led her down towards a beautiful lake, the sun dancing on the surface as they moved closer. A soft wind blew through her thick curls, cutting the stifling Romanian heat. Hermione walked down the bank, letting her bare feet dip into the cool water. She sat down in the grass, leaning back on her hands and letting her feet and ankles make lazy ripples across the calm lake. The sun felt wonderful on her pale skin and she was overcome with irritation at the fact that she had been hiding herself away, literally and figuratively. She cocked her head to the side, peeking back over her shoulder at her companion, who was trying to appear casual as he leaned against a thick tree.

"So I guess I need to start talking, huh?" Hermione said with a small smile, an attempt to cut the tension that had been building around them since she arrived. She knew she must look silly with her eyes squinted against the sun, and sure enough, Charlie cracked a grin that turned into a chuckle as he moved to sit next to her on the bank. He turned to study her face for several long moments, and Hermione wasn't sure whether or not he found what he was looking for.

"I just want to understand what happened." Charlie let out a deep sigh and rubbed the back of his neck with a large palm. "Ron is…"

"He's your brother, and you deserve to know why I'm putting you out and hurting your family." Hermione interrupted, staring shamefully down at her lap.

"Ok... One: You are _NOT_ 'putting me out'. You are welcome to stay here forever, if you'd like. And two: I have a very good feeling that Ron deserves even more hurt than anything he's gotten so far." Charlie's words were filled with sincerity and Hermione struggled to suppress the urge to hug him tightly to her. "Hermione, you can trust me. I know we don't know each other very well, but I would never judge you or betray your trust in any way. I swear."

"I really just don't know how it got this bad." Hermione admitted.

"Well, just start at the beginning I guess." Charlie suggested with a shrug of his giant shoulders. Hermione thought back, wondering where the beginning even was.

"Things have always been complicated with Ron and I. During fourth year I started to notice him looking at me a little more than normal and I thought he might like me in more than a friendly way. It was the first time anyone had ever shown me attention in something other than academics. It felt good, and I started developing feelings for him. But, he was so awkward all the time and I had no idea how to approach him. When he didn't ask me to the Yule Ball, I agreed to go with Krum. Ron was so hostile towards me after that. I tried to make peace and show him that I was interested. But, we always seemed to get our wires crossed. In sixth year, Ron started dating Lavender Brown. It hurt, to see him with her. I got so caught up in my unrequited love that I completely overlooked all of the glaring reasons why Ron and I would never have worked. I just didn't want to be alone, really. By the time the war had ended, I felt so drained and lonely. When Ron finally pulled his head out of his ass, I jumped at the chance to be with him because I had wanted it for so long. I was so naive. I thought that after everything I had been through, I deserved the happy ending all the storybooks promised. So it should just happen for me."

By this point, Hermione and Charlie had both spread out flat on their backs in the grass. Charlie grunted to show he was still listening, even though his eyes had closed, his arms crossed behind his head. Hermione took a moment to look Charlie over in his relaxed state. His skin was so tan you could barely make out the numerous freckles that dotted his arms and face. Hermione wondered if her had freckles everywhere. Charlie opened one eye and peeked at her with a smirk, noticing her silence. She blushed at being caught staring and looked away quickly. Clearing her throat softly, she continued explaining her current romantic predicament.

"Things seemed fine for a while. Never good, just fine. The war had taken so much out of me, years of fighting for my life and proving my worth to everyone. For once, I wanted things to be easy. So when Ron asked me to dress a certain way I just didn't care enough to argue anymore. He started to make most of my decisions for me, and I was fine with that for a while. I was so sick of having to be the logical one who made all the decisions, the responsible one who handled everything all the time. But soon, if I tried to go against him at all, he would freak. I didn't notice at first, but he would say little things, make little comments to suggest I wasn't good enough. He would make it seem like he was forgiving me for my shortcomings and doing me a favor by hiding them from everyone else."

Hermione snuck a peak to the side to find Charlie had rolled onto his side and was propped up on his elbow. His eyes were open now and they seemed to be filled with some emotion akin to regret. Hermione rolled to face him, knowing her eyes matched his but not completely sure why.

"Slowly, the feelings I had always harbored for him began to fade. I realized that what I felt for him was never meant to last. It was more of a teenaged infatuation and not a real love. We were never partners in anything. We didn't really understand each other. By the time I had realized this, he was beginning to push more for certain things…" Hermione felt a blush fill her face, but she continued. "He wanted us to have sex, but I knew it would only make things worse. When I said no he began to lose his temper even more. He started grabbing my arms too tight when we fought, leaving bruises. The things he said, they were so cruel. He made me feel so unwanted. I honestly believed him when he said that no one else would want me. But, I still didn't give in. Being with him like that, it didn't feel right. I'm…" She let out an embarrassed sigh before finishing. "I'm not very experienced, at all. But I know that being with someone you love intimately shouldn't feel forced or strange. It should just be the natural progression of your relationship. I want to love someone so intensely that the need to be close to each other consumes us. It should be easy…"

A sharp knock on the door brought Hermione out of her musings.

"Mia? Open up. I gotta talk to you." Charlie's deep voice was muffled from the door between them. Hermione took on last glance in the mirror before reaching for the knob. Charlie was leaning against the frame, his blue eyes filled with worry.

"What's wrong, Charlie?"

"I just got a floo call from Hogwarts. Ginny was attacked." Hermione gasped, her small hand reaching up to cover her mouth.

"Is she..." Hermione couldn't even say the words.

"She's unconscious, but otherwise unharmed. I'm going to go to the school and check on her and try to get more information about what happened. I want you to stay here." Charlie rubbed her arms up and down with his hands, hoping to sooth her. "Please, Mia? I don't want to worry about your safety while I'm there. With Ginny being attacked and Ron so unpredictable, it's too risky. Will you stay here?" The pleading in Charlie's eyes was too much for Hermione to resist. She nodded and was pulled into an unexpected hug. She sighed as her body melted into Charlie's, her hands wrapping around his thick biceps as he held her.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear, leaving a kiss on her temple before hurrying away to the fireplace. Hermione immediately felt anxious and settled herself on the couch to await Charlie's return. She spent most of the night imagining how easy life with Charlie would be. _As easy as breathing... _

* * *

**Lithium by Evanescence**

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you... After all,  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.  
_  
_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with you.  
I'm gonna let it go.

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (1/27/13)**


	14. Chapter 14

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco. I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

* * *

Chapter 14 - I'll shatter any moment that you're not right beside me...

For the fifth hour in a row, Blaise found himself seated in a horribly uncomfortable chair next to Ginny's bed in the hospital wing. Her body lay prone, resting serenely on crisp white sheets. She looked cold and lifeless, but Blaise knew that wasn't the case. She wasn't dead, the steady rise and fall of her chest was proof enough of that. But, Blaise didn't need proof. His soul knew. He could feel Ginny's soul, weak as it was. He had been mentally begging her to say something, anything, for the past few hours since he awoke from his own hospital bed. According to Draco, Madame Pomfrey had given Blaise several potions to induce a dreamless sleep. Draco had stayed, watching over his lovers until Blaise had woken in a panic. Since then, Blaise hadn't taken his eyes of the beautiful redhead. He held her hand lightly and continued to beg.

_Please Ginny, we need you…_

Hushed voices lingered in the corridor outside the Hospital Wing, the dim light of the torches creating a somber shadow over the hunched figures of Draco Malfoy and Minerva McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, I understand your frustration. But, Madame Pomfrey assures me that she has done everything she can. It's up to Ginny to wake up now." The dour Headmistress stated in the same tone she would use to comment on the weather. Well it seemed that way to the frantic elemental. All the lightening in the world wouldn't help Ginny right now and Draco hated feeling helpless.

"There has to be something, a spell or potion that can wake her up! Headmistress, this is a school of magic! There has to be something!" Draco whispered harshly. He felt like ripping his hair out.

"Ginny is a strong witch, Draco. But, mind magic can be draining on even the strongest of individuals. Ginny needs time. She will wake when she's ready. Now all we can do is be patient." And with that, Headmistress McGonagall stepped primly down the corridor and out of sight. Draco sighed and turned back into the wing, rubbing his face with his hands. Looking up, he saw a sight that broke his heart. Tears ran down Blaise,s face as he whispered sweetly to Ginny. Draco couldn't make out the words, but he could feel the intent through his connection to Blaise… _Love_.

* * *

Ginny didn't know how long she had floated in deep darkness. It felt like infinity. It felt like no time at all. Blackness and nothingness smothered her. It was above her and below her. She felt no pain or fear. She felt nothing.

Nothing.

_Nothing._

* * *

Draco had fallen asleep. In the two days since he had brought Ginny and Blaise to the hospital wing, he had left the room only to go to the bathroom and speak to the Headmistress. He had hardly eaten, scarcely drunk. Attempts to get him to keep his strength up were harshly rejected. How could he think of sustaining his own strength when his soul mates were existing in such a state? One in a coma, one overwhelmed with guilt, and the last just an aching whole yet to be filled. If iron will could heal the body, Ginny would be awake and in his arms already. Draco hadn't felt so useless in his entire life.

He had patiently soothed Blaise's stricken comments of fault and blame. He had been strong while explaining the situation to Ginny's extremely large and angry Brother. For Gods sakes, the man tames dragons! When he is upset, not even the power to control the elements will help you. Lucky, Charlie's anger was directed towards Ginny's attacker and not Draco himself.

Her attacker. That was a whole different matter…

Ginny was so cold. Draco had finally climbed onto the bed beside her and held her gently against his body to warm her. The proximity, the feel of her against him, had finally slashed through his heart. He didn't know how long he had lain there crying, his tears dripping onto the crown of fiery hair beneath his chin. He knew Blaise had enlarged the bed at some point and crawled in with them both.

Finally, Draco had succumbed to sleep, his dreams plagued by crystal blue eyes framed in soft blonde lashes.

* * *

Ginny continued to float in the blackness. Sometimes, she felt a pull. But, by the time her brain had registered it, it was gone again. She knew there was more than one reason she should try and find her way out of the blackness. She knew they were really good reasons. She couldn't remember what they were. Nevertheless, she was looking for the pull now, waiting for it. She felt it eventually and willed herself to move towards it. The pull seemed to get stronger, and in the infinite nothingness, she thought for sure that meant she was moving closer to whatever she was searching for. She waited, hoping to see something, anything. Ginny knew she was getting close, she could distinctly feel herself moving now.

Suddenly, the pull had her in its grips. She was yanked forcefully into a swirling vortex. Tumbling uncontrollably, Ginny felt fear course through. And then, she was standing in a familiar torch lit cavern. Dread filled her soul as she took a good look at the inside of the Chamber of Secrets, a place she had hoped to never ever see again.

* * *

Hermione paced the living room of Charlie's flat for what felt like the hundredth time. She had never felt this way before. It was like Charlie had taken a huge chunk of her core with him when he left to check on Ginny. She felt empty and unsettled, and her worry over Ginny being hurt was just the cherry on top. Hermione had no idea why she was experiencing these horrible feelings. She knew she had developed a crush on the handsome Dragon Tamer. But, that did explain the aching in her soul when he vanished through the floo. She attempted to read a book, but it was a fruitless endeavor. It took her four hours to concentrate enough through her inexplicable unease to reach chapter two, "History of the Hungarian Horntail". By then, Hermione's eyes had drooped closed and she could no longer find the strength to fight her lethargy.

* * *

The sound of water dripping on stone did nothing to drown out the rushing in Ginny's ears. Pure terror filled her. This place, this chamber held such horrible memories for her. Her body trembled when she caught sight of the stonework face of Salizar Slytherin on the wall that had once produced a deadly basilisk. But Ginny, knew the great snake to be dead. Where was its rotting carcass? Curiously, Ginny glanced around at the chamber a little more. There were no signs that a great battle had taken place years before. The chamber looked exactly as it had the very first time she had entered. Exactly the same except for that big archway covered in flames, that is…

Ginny focused on the archway. She moved closer and felt the heat from the fire warm her skin. She realized suddenly that the pull she had felt while trapped in the nothingness hadn't gone away. She still felt an immense pull in her center, tugging her toward the burning arch. Fear filled her again. Not only was she alone in the most terrifying place she could ever imagine, but now she was being pulled bodily towards her death. _Just great…_

* * *

"Drake!"

His eyes shot open and Draco found himself staring at a very excited Blaise. It took a moment for him to realize that there could be only one thing that would make Blaise happy right now. Draco quickly glanced down at Ginny, only to find her still unmoving. Her pale skin seemed to almost glow in the faint light of the oil lamp on the bedside table. His heart clenched in disappointment and sadness. He wanted so badly for Ginny to wake. Draco looked up at Blaise who was still smiling like a loon.

"What is it Blaise?" Draco asked quietly.

"I can feel her, Drake." Blaise answered warmly. Draco's eyes grew wide at this news. He focused his energy on feeling for Ginny's soul and _BAM_, there she was stronger than before. How he hadn't realized it the second he woke, Draco had no idea. He could definitely feel his sweet girl lingering on the edge of his reach. Draco smiled for the first time in days.

* * *

The pull to the archway was intensifying. Ginny struggled to stay as far from it as she could. She had explored around the chamber, wandering down tunnels only to find herself facing the archway yet again. There seemed to be nowhere else to go. She could enter the archway and burn to death, or she could stay here resisting its pull indefinitely.

There was no other way out.

Ginny was frightened. Every time she tried to find a way out of this hell, she stopped concentrating on the pull. Once she re-focused my attention, she always found herself closer to it. It was becoming harder and harder to move away. Finally panicking, Ginny began shouting out for help.

"HELP!" She yelled, knowing nobody would hear her cries. "HELP ME PLEASE!"

"You have to help yourself, Ginevra." I familiar voice answered. Ginny looked around, startled, but found no one.

"Who are you? How do I get out of here?" Ginny begged the disembodied voice for help.

"You know the way out, Ginevra. Trust yourself." The voice answered again, sounding somewhat cavalier about the situation as a whole. Ginny felt tears stream down her face as she fell to pieces. The pull was growing stringer and Ginny was growing weaker. The archway loomed ever closer. Ginny begged again between sobs.

"Please! Please help me! I don't want to burn!" She cried.

"Ginevra, trust your magic. What does it tell you?" The soft voice urged again. Ginny took a deep breath and tried to feel for her magical aura. She searched until she felt an overwhelming sense of calm. Her magic was unconcerned about the deadly flames drawing so close. The fire..

_FIRE! Of course!_

In her panic, Ginny had completely forgotten her ability to control and manipulate fire. Ginny looked up at the dancing orange flames. She reached a hand out, testing the heat. Fear still lingered in her heart. Ginny knew this was the only way out. But how could she be sure that these flames wouldn't envelope her. She tried to manipulate the fire but nothing happened. _Probably why the Headmistress wanted them to take lessons…_ she thought offhandedly.

"You have to trust yourself, Ginevra. It's the only way…" The voice spoke, and somehow Ginny knew it would be the last time. Ginny sighed and thought of her soulmates, of Draco and Blaise. They needed her, she was hurting them by staying here. And what about her other soulmate, her other half? She was still out there somewhere. With her true loves in mind, Ginevra Molly Weasley took a deep breath and stepped into the flames.

* * *

Charlie stepped out of the floo and aggressively shook the soot out of his short hair, much like a dog does after an unwanted bath. He wiped his hands on his khaki cargo shorts, readying himself to search the small home for Hermione when he found her resting before him. He took three large steps forward and gazed longingly at her small form as she slept. Curled up on the couch facing the fireplace, Hermione was dozing peacefully. It seemed as if she had passed out while reading one of Charlie's many books about Dragons. His sweet girl looked so beautiful.

Hermione felt a rough hand brush her cheek and she sighed happily. She allowed her eyes to flutter open and smiled widely as she pushed herself up to hug the man in front of her.

"Charlie !" Hermione exclaimed with a giggle. He held her tightly to his chest and it felt like she could breathe deeply again for the first time in hours. She buried her face in Charlie's shoulder and instantly Hermione felt every ounce of anxiety in her body seep away. Waiting for Charlie to return had been complete torture and she was glad to have him near again.

She leaned back with her arms still locked tightly around his broad shoulders. Wide brown eyes locked with sensual blue. Hermione tried to ignore the voice in her head begging her to lean in and press her lips against the delicious pair mere inches from hers.

"Charlie… why do I feel this way?" Hermione whispered, still staring into his deep blue eyes.

"What way? What are you feeling, Mia?" Charlie's voice caressed the words like they were forbidden. Hermione shivered in his arms, letting her eyes close for a moment. When she opened them again, the heat burning in Charlie's crystal depths was unmistakable.

"I feel like I'll shatter any moment that you're not right beside me. I feel like I am discovering you for the first time and still recognizing every part of you like I know each piece better than I know myself. I feel like a single look from you will set me on fire." By the end she was whispering again. A deep growl rumbled in Charlie's chest as he leaned forward and pressed his rough lips to her soft ones. His entire being hummed in excitement and Charlie almost leapt out of his skin at the soft sound of her moan. As the dragon tamer kissed his little mate for the first time, he promised himself he would tell her everything, tonight.

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (1/27/13)**


	15. Chapter 15

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco. I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

* * *

Chapter 15 – I thought I lost you

Draco hummed in approval as small fingers scratched delicately against his scalp, slowly pulling him from slumber. His sleep-addled brain took longer than usual to register the small voice whispering his name. Then all of a sudden, everything seemed a bit less foggy. Draco lifted his head from its resting place and was met with a pair of deep brown eyes and a weak smile.

"Ginny." he sighed, his heart clenching tightly.

"Hey stranger." Ginny rasped, her throat dry. Draco reached for his wand, conjuring a glass of cool water. He helped her take small sips to quench her thirst, all the while bursting at the seams to profess his eternal love. He had so many things he wanted to say to her, but before he was able to speak, he was cut off by a small hand pressed against his mouth. He gave the redhead a questioning look as she brought her finger to her own lips in a quieting motion. Draco followed her line of sight and found himself looking at an exhausted Blaise. The man was sleeping deeply with his head resting on Ginny's lap, his arms gripping her thighs tightly. Draco quickly cast a muffliato charm so their lover could continue to slumber undisturbed.

"Gods, Red, I was so worried!" Draco admitted, leaning in to kiss her gently. He held her face in his hands, committing the color of her eyes to memory. It was a sight he feared he would never see again. From this moment on, he would know every inch of her by heart. After proving to himself that she was okay, Draco kissed her again and again. Ginny felt every ounce of his fear pouring into her through his kiss. He thought he had lost her, and the terror was crippling. Ginny pulled away, needing to sooth her love.

"Draco, I'm okay. I promise. But, I need you to tell me what happened. How long have I been out?" Ginny pressed.

"A few days." Draco answered.

"It was an imperious, wasn't it?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking slightly. Draco nodded, feeling her pain and wishing he could take it away. "Who?" She asked after a moment. Draco paused, unsure of how best to answer.

"Gin, we are not sure why he did it. He won't talk to anyone, he seems completely mad. They don't even know if he knew it was you he cursed." Draco tried to explain.

"Just tell me Draco." Ginny urged quietly. Draco looked resigned.

"It was Percy." The shock registered on Ginny's face.

"My brother? Percy cursed me?!" Draco nodded again. Ginny stared at her lap in disbelief. "You said he was mad?" Ginny wondered.

"Yeah, they have him at St. Mungos right now in the psychiatric ward. He just mumbles to himself, won't talk to anyone so far. Every once in a while, the nurses hear him say your name." Draco filled her in on everything the headmistress had divulged on the matter. Draco reached forward, taking her chin in his hand and tilting her face up so that he could look her in the eyes. "I am so sorry Ginny. Is there anything I can do to help?" Draco pleaded, wanting to make her frown disappear. Ginny leaned forward, leaving a soft peck on his lips.

"Will you go owl my brother, Charlie? I'm sure he will want to know I'm awake. And, I'd like to talk to Blaise for a moment." She asked, nodding her head toward the slumbering wizard.

"Of course, I would do anything for you. But, I think I'll floo him from the headmistress' office instead; an owl to Romania will take too long. And make sure you have Blaise get Madame Pomfrey to check you out after your talk." Draco gave her a semi-stern look before climbing off the bed and leaning in for one more kiss. "I love you so much, Red. Never leave us again." He murmured before heading for the door.

* * *

Ginny watched Draco walk gracefully through the door and disappear into the corridor. She took a few moments to collect her thoughts. To say that she was dumbfounded would be an understatement. Ginny couldn't believe that her own brother had used an unforgivable curse against her. She and Percy had never been close, but to violate her in this way after they hadn't spoken in weeks? Something was terribly wrong and she hoped that somehow Percy would be able to explain this all away as a big mistake.

Ginny let her gaze drop down to the sleeping wizard resting on her lap. She hated to wake him, knowing his trouble with getting enough sleep. Luckily, her decision was made for her as Blaise's eyelids began to flutter. She caught her first glimpse of dark navy eyes and sighed in satisfaction. Deep inside, her soul needed confirmation that they were together again. Blaise felt her move and lifted himself to face her. Tears ran down Ginny's face when she felt relief and intense love flow through their bond. Blaise pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly to his chest as she cried. He whispered devotions into her ear, reminding her that she is not alone. He left small kisses on the crown of her head, needing to have his lips and hands an her at every moment.

"Blaise?" Ginny whispered after she had managed to calm her tears. She looked up to see he had been crying too, overwhelmed with her sadness and fear. She lifted her palm to rest against his cheek.

"I thought I lost you." He admitted in a desperate tone. Blaise leaned forward to place a warm kiss against the pale skin of her forehead.

" Please tell me what happened. I know it was you who came for me. Please tell me, I need to know." Ginny urged. Blaise nodded. He told her the whole tale, from fooling around with Drake to suddenly feeling her fear and running to find her. He told her about his worries of not being able to protect her and finding his power, his affinity for earth. Ginny laughed at his joke about moving mountains for her. But, after too short a reunion, Madame Pomfrey finally noticed Ginny had woken and insisted on performing a full examination to check for lasting effects from the curse. Ginny huffed but acquiesced to the medi-witch's demands, hoping she would at least get to leave the hospital wing soon.

* * *

On the Romanian Dragon Reserve, in a small flat on the edge of the Keeper barracks, Charlie Weasley was having the best night of his entire life. Hermione was straddling his lap, her small hands fisted in his thick hair. His lips coaxed hers to play, his tongue massaging every crevice of her warm, wet mouth. He pulled away to leave a trail of heat down her jaw at the same time as his hands gripped her hips tightly. Hermione moaned deeply at the feel of Charlie's warm kiss, his teeth scraping against the flesh of her throat. Tingles shot up and down her spine at every touch, every caress. Heat enveloped her, her skin flushing as his lips trailed down her collarbone and across the mounds of her breasts. Her mind swirled, her thoughts clouded by lust, flooded with need. Charlie's deep growl brought her out of her trance, allowed her mind to clear for a moment.

"Charlie…" She whispered breathily, pushing against his chest with a hand. Hermione felt overwhelmed. She had never felt this way before. Charlie made her want things she had never even considered before now. A part of her was terrified of these new feelings. "Charlie please, I don't understand what's happening." She pleaded again. Charlie's eyes lifted to meet her own and Hermione felt her thighs clench at the heat in his gaze. He seemed to realize something and shake his head as if to clear the fog. He looked apologetic as he lifted her off his lap and stood to walk across the room towards the fire, adjusting his trousers slightly. He leaned his forehead against the mantle for a moment, breathing deeply. Hermione was worried she had done something to upset him. Tears formed in her eyes at his dismissal of her. Hermione stood, planning to escape to the bedroom and hide. Suddenly, he was holding her again.

"Please don't leave." Charlie begged in a tortured voice. Hermione buried her face in his meaty shoulder, inhaling deeply. His scent soothed her nerves and she sighed. "I'm sorry, Mia. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away. Please forgive me." Charlie lifted her chin with a nudge of his fingers, bringing them eye to eye.

"Charlie." Hermione sighed again. Unable to control her bodies reaction to his touch.

"Mia, I have some things I need to tell you. Please just listen to everything before you storm out, okay?" Charlie asked, and Hermione could hear the desperation in his voice. She nodded in agreement, not trusting her voice to stay steady. Charlie let her go and took a step back. He motioned for her to take a seat on the couch, and then the pacing began. He seemed at war with himself at how to begin. Finally, Hermione ran out of patience.

"Just spill it, Charlie!" The largely muscled man stopped short, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Sorry, I've just thought about this moment for so long and now that it's here I'm not sure how to begin." Charlie admitted sheepishly. She smiled at his antics and he felt even sillier. "Alright, here it is." He began, taking a seat next to her. "How much do you know about dragons?" Charlie asked.

"Only the small amount of information I read during the tri-wizard tournament. The Hogwarts library was rather lacking on the subject." Hermione commented. Charlie smiled at her mention of the tournament at which they met. She blushed at the memory.

"Right, well." Charlie cleared his throat nervously before continuing. "Dragons are extremely powerful magical creatures. Being a Dragon Tamer is not as simple as getting hired by a reservation. Each Tamer is assigned to a single dragon to which they form a unique magical bond. The dragon chooses the Tamer and then they spend years working together before they are ready to perform the ritual to initiate a permanent bond between the two. The ritual is extremely complicated and I doubt I would explain it as thoroughly as you would require, being the academic your reputation would suggest." Charlie joked to lighten the mood. A light blush coated her cheeks and Hermione smiled, knowing she had been called out. She was already making a mental list of the books she would need to find in order to research Tamer bonding rituals. Charlie chuckled but continued with his explanation. "After the ritual, the Tamer takes on some qualities of the dragon. For instance, Tamers can be rather animalistic in regards to certain things… especially in regards to their mate." Charlie waiting for her to realize what he said.

"Mate?" Hermione asked. "What do you mean by mate?"

"Dragons share a lot of qualities with wolves. Wolves meet their 'mate' and will stay faithful to them for an entire lifetime. Dragons are much the same, except with a magic component. Dragon mates recognize each other through a spontaneous bond shared by their magical auras. Some Tamers describe it as two halves of one singe soul. The male dragon feels the bond begin to form and is compelled to complete the union by claiming and marking his mate." Charlie glanced are Hermione to see if she understood what he was trying to say. He could see the wheels in her head turning, but the creases in her brow told him she was still confused. "This mating habit is part of the magic passed from the dragon to the Tamer. Tamers search for years for their perfect mate and when they finally find her, they feel an immense need to claim her. The need is almost impossible to deny, unless the mate is not yet ready to accept the claiming."

"So what you're saying is that someday you will find your perfect mate and no matter what you will have to be with her?" Hermione asked, her lip quivering slightly. Charlie thought she might jump to that conclusion.

"Not exactly, I have already felt my magic bond with that of my mate." Charlie admitted, feeling his heart warm at the memory. A heartbroken look flashed across Hermione's face.

"Why would you kiss me if you have a mate out there? I thought…" Charlie interrupted her rant with a laugh. Hermione looked at him with a furious glare.

"Oh, Mia! I kissed you because _you_ are my mate!" Charlie declared with a smile. He hoped she wouldn't freak out on him. She looked completely mind-blown. She blinked at him several times before looking down at her lap, no doubt attempting to process this new information.

"But… we met years ago, during the tournament. How long have you known this?" She asked somewhat hurt that he could have known for so long and stayed away from her. _Did he regret the bond? Does he want someone else?_

"The first moment our eyes met, I knew you were meant for me. I felt extremely protective over you, but the mating pull wasn't there yet. You were only fourteen and you were so beautiful and innocent. I wanted to be near you, to tell you everything. But, I knew you weren't ready yet to accept the claiming. I had to wait until your soul was ready to be joined with mine permanently. So, I came back to Romania and waited for you." Charlie felt relieved to finally tell her the truth.

"You mentioned marking, what does that entail?" Hermione asked, try to keep calm.

"Well, during the first claiming, I would uhh… that's to say… I would have to umm…" Charlie blushed again, rubbing the back of his neck with a palm. Hermione could tell he was having a hard time and decided to lighten the mood a little.

"Charlie…" She purred. "I'm a big girl now; just tell me what it is you want to do to me." She smirked at his shocked look. Then the naughtiest leer known to man curled across his freckled face. He pulled her close, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. His warm breath curled around her ear, making her shiver.

"Mmm… my sweet Mia. If you accept our bond, I will bring you more pleasure than you could ever imagine. Every fiber of my being is humming with the need to have you. It takes every ounce of strength to keep myself from taking you right here on this couch. I'm going to make you scream my name over and over. And once I finally have you begging for release, I am going to sink my teeth into your creamy skin and mark you as mine, forever." His husky voice caressed her ears as the fire in her core blazed to life. Hermione felt slick between her thighs and noticed Charlie inhale deeply before another growling noise erupted from his chest and his eyes burned, his intentions clear. But, she still had one more question.

"What do you mean 'if I accept the bond'?" She asked, his lips ghosting over her shoulder. He paused, the temperature in the room cooling instantly.

"You may choose to reject the mating if you do not wish to be tied to me. It is your choice. Only the Tamer is already tied to the bond, I could never choose another to love or share my life. But you, you could leave and choose another if I am not…" Charlie's voice cracked and he coughed. "Umm… if this is not the life you want. Mia, I am tied to this place, I cannot leave my dragon. It wouldn't be ridiculous to assume you'd be better off with someone who could follow you anywhere. You are so smart and powerful. You can do anything you want with your life. There are so many opportunities out there just waiting for you. But, if you stay, if you choose me, I will cherish you for the rest of our lives." Charlie swore, and Hermione trusted his words innately. But, part of her was so overwhelmed by everything she had just heard.

"Charlie, this is all just so much to take in. Do you think I could have a little time to sort my thoughts?" Hermione asked timidly, hoping he wouldn't misunderstand. Charlie nodded and stood to leave to room. Hermione felt an emptiness fill her center as the sound of the faucet turned on in the kitchen. The clinking of cutlery reached her ears and she knew he was washing dishes the 'muggle-way'. He sometimes did this chore to help distract himself from a problem, she had noticed during her stay. She smiled at the thought of her Tamer's little idiosyncrasies and suddenly the choice was easy to make. She let out a laugh at how simple it all seemed. She and Charlie were mates, tied for eternity. All she had to do was say yes. But, was she ready to be claimed?

Charlie heard her enter the room but didn't turn around. He wasn't ready to face her yet, knowing she was going to leave. He heard her softly whisper his name before placing a hand on his back. His body thrummed at her touch and his heart clenched painfully.

"Charlie, I have to go back to Hogwarts." She whispered softly and his heart shattered.

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (3/2/13)**


End file.
